I choose my own destiny
by Lucy The Husky
Summary: La muerte. Primer impulso que mueve a todo ser vivo. Raiz de todo miedo y voluntad de seguir adelante. Todo ser escoge si vivir o sobrevivir. Toda criatura selecciona que tipo de muerte movera las manecillas del reloj.Pierde el miedo a la muerte , pierdete a ti mismo. Que mas quedara por batallar?
1. Introduccion

_**I choose my own destiny**_

 _ **Introduccion**_

La lluvia se extendia por todo el horizonte. El frio infernal, que obligaba a cada alma pueblerina a buscar refugio, causaba la caida de otros. Truenos ensordecedores mantenian a los menores despiertos en sus camas… "Tengo miedo ma…Hace frio pa…haz que pare señor…"Mientras que los adultos intentaban apaciguar a sus crias y esposas , pensando en como esto afectaba la rutina diaria… " _Que acabe la tormenta , Caos…Necesito ir a revisar el ganado…La temperatura no le baja. Que hare sin mi amada?"_

 _ **Muerte. Principal impulso que mueve a todo ser vivo. Raiz de todo miedo y voluntad de seguir adelante. Toda especie escoge que : vivir o sobrevivir. Cada criatura piensa que tipo de muerte movera las manecillas del reloj…**_

El cielo se iluminaba de manera intermitente. Los guardias se abrazaban y resguardaban del frio , en la cima de las atalayas adyacentes al pueblo.

Mas alla de las murallas , se distingue una figura oscura ; ojos esmeraldas que no dejan de brillar; nadie tiene permitido verle tetrico e imponente que a creado polemica entre los plebeyos. Leyendas de un ser diabolico y malvado que debora tu alma por poder , el iblis con corona de rey.

 _ **Puedes vivir por no morir. Respirar para dar esperanza a quien esta merodeando por las puertas del inframundo. Afrontar cada amenaza y proteger cada alianza… Y quiza , solo talvez , hasta la muerte misma retrocedera ; ojo con las concecuencias, cuidado con condenarte a morir en vida , dia tras dia.**_

Y mas alejado de la civilizacion. Lejos de los poblados que rodean al inmenso reino de Camelot , se divisa el camposanto de los olvidados. Una nueva figura protagoniza la escena. La lluvia moja su cuerpo azabache y lodo yace sobre sus ropas rasgadas. La niebla de aquella mañana cubre las tumbas a su alrededor; simples cruces en madera con nombres tallados. Sus orbes carmesi son opacas y la lluvia se mezcla con su dolor. La ultima tumba a sido cavada.

 _ **Pierde el miedo a morir , termina perdido y sin proposito. Que mas quedara por batallar? Cuando el magma de tu corazon se transforme en roca por las lagrimas de agonizante dolor. Cuando la esperanza a caido y la soledad gobierne. La venganza, tu corazon a de corroer…y tus impulsos se avivaran.**_

 _ **-**_ Sus muertes no quedaran impune.-Murmuro con frialdad la voz grave del erizo de mirada sangre e indiferente.

-Camelot es mio , y con ello , cada alma que lo habita.-Sonrio malefico , su mirada aceituna destellando con malas intensiones.

 _ **Talvez el temor a la muerte murio , pero el anhelo de la caida de otro y tu ruta a la supervivencia se renovara. Al final del dia descubres que el temor que has perdido , se lo implantaras a alguien mas ; ese alguien que te lo ha arrebatado. Y con la muerte siempre presente , aun entre las sombras , eventualmente el miedo propio resurgira.**_

Y con el primer rayo solar del dia , ambas miradas parecieron encontrarse; un duelo a muerte habia sido programado.

 _ **Uhhh! Intenso, no? XD Esta es la introduccion de … este fic jajaja. Primera vez que hago una en algun fic! Y espero terminarlo con un prologo o.o Sera el trabajo mas elaborado que he creado…espero que les interese! Mientras lo escribia mi hermana me dijo que no tendria ni cinco reviews . le dije que serian mas! Jajajaja Ahora la tendre mirando mi perfil todo el tiempo a ver si se gana la nutella que apostamos ummm….jajajaj Anyway! Este fic ( al igual que los anteriores) fue previamente completado y solo necesita pasar la aprovacion de mis queridos lectores para continuarla! Asi que no escatimen en dar sus generosas opiniones! Dejen un review si les interesa y porque o.o ajajaja Si todo sale como lo planeo , sera actualizado al finalizar Shadamy ( literal xD)Se que eso dije que haria con Tradiciones , pero explicare la razon de su cancelacion en mi pagina de fb! Si les interesa , el link esta en mi perfil! Asi que , nos leeremos pronto! ;D chaoooo!**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hola! Espero que la espera no los desanimara! Alfin subire el primer capitulo! Desgraciadamente , perdi mi nutella jajajaja de igual forma muchas gracias a :TheNexusOfWords , sol Gyt , ShadowVick , Launch Rose , akanneuwu kawaii , Astrid-Berry y , por sus reviews y apoyo en este nuevo proyecto :D espero no defraudarlos!**_

 _ **Capitulo I: El demonio de ojos jade**_

Un gran carruaje real causo conmocion en la plaza principal. Decenas de aldeados , pobres pueblerinos , abrieron paso a los enormes corceles que amenazaban con aplastarlos; zapatos de hierro haciendo eco en las calles rocosas y polvorientas

Murmullos y susurros temerosos llenaron la pesada atmosfera de ese medio dia. La muerte asechaba cada vez que el hacia acto de presencia , todos bajaban la cabeza y se inclinaban ante su bizarra …persona.

Un joven de dos colas , libero las riendas y bajo a paso firme del vehiculo ; su uniforme real dejando en claro su posicion. Su mirada seria, fulmino la puerta que liberaria al propietario de su miserable vida ; dueño de la de todo ser en el reino.

La puerta cedio con gracia y el rey salio de un salto , diriguiendo una mirada prepotente al zorro naranja que sostenia la puerta. Con un ademan , le indico que tomara posicion a su espaldas.

El zorrito asintio , no haciendo contacto visual con el soberano , y tomo la larga capa carmin antes de ser arrastrada por el suelo. El par subio los escalones de madera del temible cadalso que rodeaban los plebeyos.

Cinco figuras permanecian inmoviles en el centro de esta, sogas colgando de sus cuellos. La familia completa de unas pobres critaturas que esperaban su fatidico destino. Dos padres aterrados por el destino de sus tres hijos inocentes ; en este lugar no habia piedad por nadie…ni siquiera por aquel canguro de tan solo cinco años de edad que sollozaba entre ellos.

El rey los observo con desden y luego de giro al publico a sus pies. Todos arrodillados en una falsa reverencia. Aquel erizo de pelaje azur marino, sonrio complacido. Su corona destellando con orgullo junto con su armadura dorada. Ojos esmeralda apreciaron al verdugo en el otro extremo del tablado , listo para tirar de la palanca letal a sus pies.

-Mis leyes son claras.-Comenzo dando un paso alfrente , mirando a la nada.-Este reino y todo lo que lo rodea , debe seguirlas al pie de la letra.-Su voz se oscurecio y una sonrisa malefica torcio su gesto.-Quien no cumpla.-Trono sus dedos.-Ya conoce su condena. La hiena cafe con su cara cubierta por un saco negro , dos agujeros brindando libertad a sus ojos , asintio y tiro de la palanca.

La risa burlona del zoomorfo fue acompañada por los gritos aterrados y respiraciones acortadas de los presentes. El suelo bajo los pies de la familia habia cedido , y con ello , sus vidas. Muchos apartaron la mirada al notar como uno de los cuerpos se retorcia involuntariamente , otros apreciaron la escena con una mano en su boca y ojos lagrimeantes.

-Espero que no se les haga costumbre desperdiciar mi tiempo con sus insignificantes problemas.-Advirtio , ojos sulfurosos paseando de rostro a rostro.

-Rey Arturo.-Le nombro con un dejo de temor en su tono.-Su presencia a sido solicitada en el almodovar.-Completo el zorrito de mirada celeste tragando pesado al recibir la mirada irritada del soberano.

-Quien sea puede esperar.-Respondio rodando sus ojos exasperadamente al bajar los escalones que rechinaron bajo su peso.

-Pe…pero señor…son deseos de la reina…-Recalco bajando la cabeza y corriendo a tomar la capa de su señor.

-En ese caso.-Sonrio con una media sonrisa al parar frente a la puerta del carruaje.-No hay porque hacerla esperar.

El joven asintio sosteniendo la puerta abierta , sin soltar la capa , viendo como el rey se perdia en la penumbra del carruaje. Cerro la puerta lentamente y respiro profundo, tomo las riendas de los caballos y continuo con su rutina.

Todos los presentes comenzaron a disciparse de la plaza. Muchos lloraban ante la gran perdida de sus vecinos e incluso familiares , otros maldecian al rey por su tirania y falta de alma. Pero a la distancia , oculto en la penumbra de un par de casuchas , una figura obscura , observaba la escena. Sus ojos sangre llenos de ira , fulminaban al carruaje perderse a la distancia.

-Humph…-musito al ver la destruccion que habia dejado a su paso , antes de perderse por completo de la zona.

-00000000000000000000000000000000-

"Mas vale que aparezca pronto." Suspiro con cansancio al ver a los presentes.

La reina era una erizo rosada. Ojos jade sin brillo la hacian ver deprimida e infeliz. Sus cortos cabellos estaban decorados con una delicada corona plateada , formada por hermosas rosas , safiros y rubies. Su vestido en tonos celeste y blancos , se acampanaba en su cintura y terminaba al cubrir sus pies. El bustiel de su corset la dejaba sin aire al realzar sus pechos de sobremanera y marcar su cintura a la perfeccion. Un invaluable collar , del mismo material y diseño de su corona , posaba en su cuello y se curveaba en sus prominentes claviculas.

-Mi reina.-El erizo plateado saludo con una leve reverencia al llegar ante su presencia.

-Sir Galahad.-Saludo con una media sonrisa al asentir.

-Hemos sido informados de la llegada del rey. La escortare a su presencia.-Asevero con seriedad.

Esta volvio a asentir y siguio al caballero. El par se alejo del almodovar , atravesando el jardin real y entrando por los enormes pasillos del castillo , donde el rey le esperaba pacientemente.

-Puede retirarse , caballero.-Indico con un movimiento brusco de cabeza , dejando en claro su molestia al verle.

-Lady Nimue.-Sonrio al tomar su mano y besarla sutilmente.

-Necesitamos mas caballeros.-Informo al retirar su mano velozmente de Arturo.

-Tsk! No veo el porque.-Nego con una media sonrisa , entretenido por la actitud arisca de su esposa.

-Simples guardias no son suficientes para este castillo. Y sin duda , tres caballeros mucho menos.-Indico viendolo con seriedad.-Cabe recalcar que estamos en alerta de guerra.

Arturo poso una mano bajo su barbilla , en pose pensativa. Sus ojos se entreceraron al analizar la situacion y volvio a sonreir malefico.

-Tus deseos son ordenes.-El erizo azul marino corto la distancia entre ambos al tomarla por la cintura y pegarla a su cuerpo, tomo su rostro con una mano y la beso en los labios.

-0000000000000000000000000000000-

La noche habia caido en aquel arrabal. Todos cenaban amenamente o dormian , preparandose mentalmente para el proximo dia.

Pero al la distancia , una luz iluminaba el pequeño valle adyacente , y se podia escuchar los gritos euforicos y risas entretenidas de un grupo de hombres ; mezcladas con los graznidos de un par de espadas al hacer contacto.

-Ya lo tienes!-Grito motivado , un lobo albino con una mancha en su ojo derecho , un tarro de cerveza en su mano.

-Awww no! Pelea , bastardo!-Le siguio un oso pardo frustrado.

Tres zoomorfos felinos los acompañaban a asediar al par que luchaba en el centro.

-Nooo!-Chillo un leopardo tirando de sus orejas.

Segundos mas tarde, un mapache verde fue lanzado por los aires , eterrizando en un arrayan ; totalmente maltrecho.

-Uhhhh…-Comentaron con lastima, al ver al perdedor , otro grupo que se mantenia tomando en un ataifor , no muy lejos de los demas.

-Humph…patetico.-Mascullo con una sonrisa prepotente el erizo azabache ganador , soteniendo su espada y la del perdedor.

-Y Lancelot sigue invicto!- Grito con una gran sonrisa un equidna rojo al palmear su espalda.

El erizo negro abandono el circulo , acompañado del equidna. Ambos se sentaron en unos bancos libres en el artifor , mientras los demas recogian sus ganancias.

-Aquí esta tu parte, amigo!-Ofrecio el lobo sonriendo con gran entusiasmo y alejandose.

Lancelot tomo la bolsa de oro y la guardo en un monederu oculto bajo su armadura de metal , levemente oxidada. Segundos mas tarde , una liebre amarilla les ofrecio un par de tarros de cerveza.

-Oye , se rumorea que abra unas selectivas en el almodovar del palacio de Arturo.-Comento el equidna rojo , igualmente vestido con una armadura carente de yelmo.

-Y deberia de importarme por?-Inquirio friamente el azabache al tomar un sorbo de la bebida alcoholica.

-Vamos! Eres el mejor espadachin de todo Camelot! Serias un gran caballero de la mesa redonda!-Asevero calmadamente al imitar a su compañero.

-Y que te hace pensar que trabajare para ese patetico intento de rey?-Cuestiono con indiferencia , fulminando el liquido burbujeante ante sus ojos.

-Se que quieres cobrar venganza.-Agrego bajando la voz, un toque de consternacion en ella.-Y la mejor forma de lograrlo , es desde adentro.-Sugirio soltando un gran suspiro. Sin embargo , no recibio respuesta.-Solo piensalo. Y si decides dar este paso , estare contigo sin importar el riesgo.-Completo al terminar su bebida y pararse de su lugar , tomando su capa café rasgada y dejandola caer sobre su espalda.

-Eres un buen amigo ,Gawain.-Comento seriamente al asentir , viendolo sobre su hombro.

Gawain asintio y continuo su camino , perdiendose en la maleza de la arboleda. "Atacar desde adentro…" Repitio en sus adentros antes de imitar a su amigo al tomar su poncho carmesi y salir de alli. "Mas vale que estes preparado. Sere tu sombra. Invadire hasta tus peores pesadillas y no parare hasta verte caer."

 _ **Wow! Pense que nunca terminaria jajaja! Espero que disfrutaran este capitulo y esten preparados para una intensa continuacion! Asi que , esperando con ansias sus opiniones y comentarios sobre esta historia arturica , me despido! No sin antes recordar que hare un pequeño glosario en mi pagina de fb ( para aquellos que desconocen algunas de las palabras aquí utilizadas) al finalizar cada capitulo ^^ Asi que ahora si me despido! Nos leeremos prontoooo ;D chaooo!**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Wow! Lamento la tardanza D: estos dias realmente han sido dificiles … Asi que no hablare mucho e ire directo al grano xD No sin antes agradecer a : , sol GYT , TheNexusOfWords , Guest y LucilaTheWolf15 , por sus maravillosos reviews ^^ Y! Respecto a la duda de Lucila , el fic es un SHADAMY o como le digan a la combinacion de Lancelot y Nimue :D jajaja No olviden preguntar , de haber otra duda :3**_

 _ **Por cierto…no he logrado obtener informacion del nombre medieval otrogado a Tails , por lo tanto le pondre un nombre inventado xD Tambien agregare otro par de personajes! Asi que aquí tienen sus nombres:**_

 _ **Tails-Crassus**_

 _ **Rouge: Sibila**_

 _ **Scourge: Agathor**_

 _ **(Dije que no daria lata y me quede pega . jajajaja)**_

 _ **Capitulo II: Pero es una chica!**_

Todos los preparativos estaban listos. Guardias marchaban de un lado a otro , seguidos por los caballeros. El almodovar estaba casi listo y ya los participantes se encontraban anotandose. Caballos rechinaban , ante el estruendoso sonido de espadas chocando unas con las otras, mientras eran dirigidos a los establos disponibles.

-Ya te he dicho que odio estas selectivas?-Resoplo molesto un erizo verde de ojos celeste , observando con dezden y superioridad a los salvajes practicando.

-Relajate , Sir Agathor. Sabes que esto no durara todo el dia.-Asevero Sir Galahad seriamente.

-Todo listo!- Informo Lamorak con formalidad , retirando su yelmo para liberar sus plumas acaloradas.

-Muy bien.-Asintio el erizo plateao al ojear a su alrededor.-Anuciare a la reina. Agathor , acomoda a los competidores en sus lugares y asegurate de que permanezcan en silencio para la llegada de su alteza.-Comando al señalar a todos los que estaban esparcidos por toda la arena y lo despidio con un ademan de mano ; el erizo verde ajusto su yelmo y asintio antes de partir.- Lamorak.-Nombro al alcon verde a su par que se mantenia recargado de la valla de madera.- Da un ultimo vistazo a la zona y regresa a tu posicion principal.-Lamorak asintio y salto la cerca , yelmo en mano , despidiendose con un ademan de mano.

-000000000000000000000000000000000-

-Lady Nimue?-Llamo calmadamente al tocar a la puerta de la habitacion.

Una hermosa joven murcielago de pelaje blanquecido y ojos celeste. Su uniforme azur y negro abrazaba perfectamente sus curvas. Su cabello se perdia en sus alas y las puntas curveadas sobresalian por su espalda baja.

-Adelante , Sibila.-La murcielago asintio para si misma y giro de la perilla de oro lentamente. -Que deseas?-Inquirio calmadamente con una dulce sonrisa.

-Sir Galahad me ha informado que todo esta listo para comenzar, su alteza.-Anuncio en una leve reverencia.

-Aww tanta formalidad no es necesaria.-Rio levemente tomandola de las manos.

-Lo siento , señora. El rey nos o…

-El tiene tanto derecho como yo. Asi que mientras estemos solas , me llamaras por mi nombre.-Advirtio con falsa seriedad.

-De acuerdo , Nimue.-Sonrio con mas confianza y asintio.

-Muy bien y , como me veo?-Comento dando una vuelta con gracia.

Los ojos aqua de la vampireza la observaron con admiracion. La rosada vestia un traje rojo y negro. Poseia la misma dinamica de sus vestidos anteriores al acambanarse en su cintura y rubies formaban una cruz en el centro de su corset.

-Despampanante , Nimue!-Exclamo con ojos soñadores al rodearla , un leve toque seductor en su voz.

-Muchas gracias!- Asintio sonrojada al caminar para tomar su sombrilla de tela y avanico de mano , complementando su vestimenta.-Ya puedes retirarte.-Indico dandole la espalda , dirigiendose al gran ventanal que guiaba a su valcon, hubicada a una distancia favorable de su enorme cama matrimonial.

-Desea algun caballero que la escolte?-Sugirio asomando su cabeza por la puerta semi serada. Nimue nego con una sonrisa.

Alli , desde el punto mas alto de su majestuoso castillo , localizo al almodovar y la pequeña multitud masculina que aguardaba a su llegada. -Aquí vamos…-Respiro profundo antes de girar en sus pasos y salir de su recamara.

-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

Crassus caminaba sin prisa por los corredores que guiaban al trono del rey. Sus solitarios pasos hacian hueco en la fina alfrombra azul celeste con detalles dorados y plateados. Sus colas rozaban las columnas , ayudandolo a contar la habitacion por la que paseaba; una extraña forma de hubicarse en aquellos alrededores.

Pronto capto la iluminacion de aquel color primario que dercoraba la gran mayoria del palacio ; azur. Pronto se encontro entre una fila de armaduras a cada par de la sala ; el cuadro de su propietario posaba orgullosamente tras la armadura correspondiente. Antiguos reyes caidos que hacian mas extensa la llegada al trono.

-Mi rey.-Se inclino con respeto , tratando de calmar su pulso , ante los escalones que gruiaban a la figura nombrada.

-Que desea zorro?-Cuestiono el erizo azur obscuro al levantarse de su lugar y observarlo con aburricion.

-El Rey Merlin desea que usted y la reina acudan a su reino para una cena.-Su voz se tambaleo al alzar la mirada y encontrarse con las intensas esmeraldas de Arturo.

-Motivos?-Inquirio bajando los escalones lentamente , entretenido por el pavor de su sirviente.

-No…no dijo , su alteza. Solo menciono que desea ver a su hija.-Completo volviendo su mirada a la alfombra.

-Ummm…-murmullo pensativo rodeando al de dos colas.-Retirate.- Ordeno con molestia volviendo sus pasos al trono de oro.

-Si, si , Señor!-Asintio repetitivamente antes de salir de la sala.

Arturo jugo con una de sus puas , pensativo. Apresio sus garras con una media sonrisa y fuego en sus ojos.-Si Merlin desea mi presencia…-Susurro macabro mostrando sus afilados dientes.-…que asi sea! Jajajaja!-Su sonrisa retumbo en todo el lugar y una enigmatica brisa apago todas y cada una de las lamparas de fuego azul a su alrededor , dejandolo en completa penumbra.

-000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

Luego de una larga noche meditando , estaba listo para dar el primer paso. Sus ojos frios se reflejaron en el agua que posaba dentro del cubo de aquel poso ; donde esperaba la llegada de su fiel amigo.

-Listo! Estamos dentro! Solo hay que esperar la llegada de la reina!-Informo Gawain con gran entusiasmo al llegar frente al erizo.

Lancelot asintio , tomando un pedazo de papel que indicaba su turno de entrada. Ajusto su ligero yelmo y se aseguro de que su espada estuviera segura. Ambos tenian proteccion de baja calidad , pero sin duda , habia otros mas desafortunados.

El equidna rojo lo guio a la entrada del castillo , al que solo se podia entrar por el acceso en recodo; hoy permaneceria abierto hasta el medio dia. Pronto pasaron por el adarve y observaron a los guiardias en posiciones con sus ballestas apuntando a todo el que entraba.

Lancelot fruncio su ceño al sentir aquella amenaza , pero lo ignoro y continuo su camino a la par del equidna. El sonido de la multitud les indico que estaban cerca, pero sonaba extraño.

-Por que tanto escandalo?-Comento Gawain con una ceja arqueada.

-Supongo que estamos por averiguarlo.-Respondio el azabache cruzado de brazos frente a un grupo de hombres que asediaban algo o alguien. "Salvajes…"Penso rodando sus ojos , esperando a que todos se calmaran.

-0000000000000000000000000000000000000-

Agathor y Lamorak se dedicaron miradas confusas al escuchar los gritos y burlas de varios civiles. Ambos desenvainaron sus espadas y se abrieron paso entre la multitud y el aire polvoriento.

Pronto detectaron el grasnido de varias espadas haciendo contacto , una y otra vez. Gruñidos y quejidos molestos les advirtieron que era una pelea entre hombres , hasta que…

-Acabala!-Proclamo euforico un leon entre el gentio , baba escurriendo de su boca.

-Ahhg! Gruño uno de los espadachines en el circulo.

Tan solo segundos mas tarde , comenzaron a amontonarse los cuerpos inconcientes de los atacantes.

-A un lado!-El grito furioso de el erizo plateado al llegar , los hizo callar.-Que demonios ocurre aquí?-Cuestiono con su espada señalando a todos los presentes.

-Sir Galahad!-Le nombro con sorpresa el alcon , acompañado del erizo verde a su par.

-Ordene claramente que todo estuviera listo para la llegada de la reina!-Recalco exasperadamente.

-Si , Señor es que…

-Es una mujer!-Grito un desconocido a lo lejos.

-Desde cuando estan permitidas las mujeres en la caballeria?-Cuestiono otra voz con molestia.

El erizo plateado fruncio su ceño al escuchar las quejas de los participantes y se abrio paso entre los cuerpos de los caballeros caidos ; teniendo cuidado de no pisarlos.

Todos se alejaron poco a poco mientras los otros caballeros lo seguian. Lamorak freno sorprendido , mientras que Agathor sonrio divertidamente ; la expresion de Galahad era la mas impactada.

-Revela tu identidad.-Ordeno cautelosamente.

El zoomorfo frente a el dio un giro y lo vio a los ojos , sus ambares contrastando con los dorados del caballero. La figura femenina envaino su espada lentamente y retiro su yelmo , revelando el pelaje lila de una felina.

Los murmullos no se hicieron de esperar.-Percival. Mi nombre es Percival , señor.

 _ **Wiii asi concluyo el segundo capitulo! Jajaja Quien adivino que era ella la causante de tanto escandalo? XD Awww detecto Silvlaze en el ambiente! Jajaaj Que ustedes opinan? Ummm ya sabre luego! No olviden que pondre un leve glosario del capitulo en mi pagina de fb ! Y si alguno de ustedes sabe el nombre de Tails ( que no sea el herrero por favor jajaja) me avisan para arreglarlo , o si les gusta el que le he dado esta bien xD Ummm no se que mas…solo espero con ansias lo que opinan! Y si tienen dudas son bienvenidas! X) Asi que esto ha sido todo por ahora , nos leeremos pronto! Chaoooo ;D**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Ohhh por Chaos! Hace cuanto no actualizo? D: Auwwww lo siento u.u Espero y este capitulo valga la espera :D Veo que les ha interesado como integre a nuestra querida Blaze :3 Y que muchos comienzan a odiar a Sonic xD Pero antes de odiar o amar un personaje , hay que saber su historia :D nahhh se odia y punto xD Aaaanyways! Muchas gracias aaaaaaa: LucilaTheWolf15 , sol GYT , AkanneRitonna ( rei con el LaceMue Xd y viene pronto !) , BlueRosePegasus, CELES, 000000000000000, sophi (me temo que no habra silvamy :/ Y ummm nose porque no? XD Quize basarme en los nombres que les dieron en el juego de Sonic and the dark knight :D Ya veras que poco a poco te acostumbras! ), zoey The Cat y Dante! Muchas gracias por sus reviews!**_

 _ **Les dejare la lista de los nombres para que sea mas facil identificarlos :3**_

 _ **Sonic:Arturo**_

 _ **Amy: Lady Nimue**_

 _ **Shadow: Sir Lancelot**_

 _ **Knuckles:Sir Gawain**_

 _ **Silver:Sir Galahad**_

 _ **Blaze: Sir Persival**_

 _ **Jet: Sir Lamorak**_

 _ **Tails-Crassus**_

 _ **Rouge: Sibila**_

 _ **Scourge: Sir Agathor**_

 _ **Capitulo III: Cambios**_

Su expresion calmada se torno en una confusa al apreciar la nube de tierra frente a ella. Sus pasos cesaron y estudio a su alrededor en busqueda de alguna señal de peligro.

-Nimue!- La voz agitada de la murcielago blanca resono a sus espaldas.

-Que ocurre en el almodovar?-Inquirio con curiosidad.

-Unos hombres han comenzado un boicot!-relato mas calmada a la par de la rosada.

Nimue continuo observando por unos segundos , pensativa , respiro profundo antes de continuar su camino.

-Desea que le informe al Rey Arturo?-Cuestiono dudosa al verla alejarse.

-No. Yo me encargare con los caballeros…Lo menos que deseamos es una nueva masacre.-Suspiro con tristeza e hizo un ademan de mano para que esta se retirada.

-Tenga cuidado.-Suririo con una media sonrisa , desapareciendo por los jardines del palacio.

-00000000000000000000000000000000000-

El erizo negro y su fiel compañero , pasaron de largo al grupo de salvajes y decidieron esperar en donde era debido; unas pequeñas gradas de madera tras la cerca que marcaba la arena.

-Una chica le dio una paliza a medio pueblo!-Bromeo el equidna rojo cruzado de brazos frente al azabache.

-Supongo que sera facil que entres conmigo.-Comento con una media sonrisa , preparando su espada.

-Jah! Yo , tal vez no sea tan bueno como tu , pero soy mucho mejor que todos estos inutiles!-Gruño con sus ojos entrecerrado.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo.-Asevero sin borrar su media sonrisa.

-Eres imposible!- Exclamo frustrado elevando ambas manos al aire en señal de rendicion.

-Humph…-Sus orejas se encrisparon ante el sonido de una nueva voz femenina , una melodiosa voz que logro llamar la atension de todos los presentes.

-000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

Galahad retiro su yelmo , aun pasmado por la impresión , y observo a su alrededor. El par de caballeros negaron , sin saber que hacer en esta situacion.

-Que sucede aquí?- La reina inquirio con seriedad , dirigiendo su mirada a los caballeros.

-Lady Nimue! Yo…-Sobresaltado y con temor de sentir la ira del rey , Sir Lamorak dio un paso alfrente en defensa de su compañero.

-Mi reina…-El alcon de detuvo frente a la reina con una leve reverencia.- Estos pueblerinos , han combatido a uno de los competidores po…

-Es una mujer!- Grito molesto uno de los hombres , poniendose en pie.

La erizo rosada arqueo una ceja al sentir la cercania del plebeyo , una muy peligrosa cercania. Lamorak y Galahad cruzaron sus espadas frente al trigre de bengala , mientras Agathor amenazaba con rebanarle el cuello a sus espaldas.

La reina toco el hombro de los caballeros frente a ella y les sonrio calidamente para que enfundaran sus espadas.

-Como te llaman , querida? -Inquirio amablemente parando frente a la gata lila.

-Percival , mi reina.-Repitio calmadamente en una reverencia.

-Tu has hecho todo esto , Percival?- Cuestiono señalando a todos los heridos en el suelo.

-Asi e…- Las palabras de la felina fueron calladas por otro grito furioso.

-Ella no debe estar aquí! Mire lo que ha causado!- Un oso polar sacudio la tierra de sus ropas y se mantuvo a la par del tigre.

-Quienes creeis que son para decidir quien compite o no en mi reino?-Su mirada se transformo en una de ira al voltear a los acusarores. Ambos bajaron sus cabezas con temor al sentir su cercania.- Esa MUJER les a dado una paliza a todos ustedes!- Asevero señalando a la decena de heridos en el suelo.- Pero…-Cerro sus ojos y respiro profundamente antes de volver y detenerse a la par de Percival.-… les complacere en su peticion.- Todos comenzaron a murmurar y a reir victoriosos ; la gata lila parecia algo desanimada.- Tu NO competiras.-Indico con firmeza viendola fijo a los ojos.- Porque ya eres un caballero de la mesa redonda.-Sonrio ampliamente estrechandole su mano para que la tomara.- Luego de vencer a todos estos hombres sola , no tengo duda de que seras una excelente integrante en nuestro reino , Sir Percival.-Completo al tomar la mano de la felina.

-Gra…Gracias , Mi reina. No le fallare.-Asintio saliendo de la sorpresa.

-Estoy segura que asi sera.-Asintio parando frente a los caballeros.-Sir Lamorak , haga entrega a Sir Percival de su nueva armadura y equipo, por favor.-Ordeno serena. El ave asintio rapidamente e hizo señas a la gata de que lo siguiera.- Sir Agathor, por favor , acompañe a todos estos hombres a la salida , han sido descualificados por no lograr vencer a Percival.- Comando con una media sonrisa. El erizo verde sonrio divertido al asentir y proceder mientras los perdedores se quejaban y bufaban molestos.- Sir Galahad?

-Si , su alteza?-El erizo plateado aparecio frente a la rosada con una sonrisa.

-Contento?-Inquirio curiosa devolviendole la sonrisa.

-Creo que ha tomado una gran decision.-Asintio algo sonrojado , rascando la parte trasera de su oreja.

Nimue asintio mas sonriente.-Acomode a los combatientes restantes para comenzar, por favor.- El plateado asintio acomodando su yelmo y procediendo a acatar sus ordenes. La rosada sonrio satisfecha al ver como todo volvia a su order inicial , hasta que sintio que era observada. Camino lentamente a tomar su lugar y noto unos ojos que la miraban fijamente , aquella mirada sangre logro helarle la sangre y no pudo mantener contacto visual con su propietario.

-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

Caminaba lentamente por los solitarios pasillos de su morada. Aquella ventisca escalofriante lo seguia a todas partes y sus ojos macabros resplandecian misteriosamente en la oscuridad. Pero habia algo que lo incomodaba , su ceño fruncido y oscuro pelaje , lo indicaba. Pero pronto , los sonidos metalicos de su armadura , se mezclaron con los de una nueva.

-Rayos!- Su mirada se desvio con el sonido de una voz femenida a sus cercanias ; una voz desconocida. "Sera ella?" Penso entrecerrando sus ojos , dejandose guiar por los pasos.

-Quien eres?-Su voz grave causo que la figura frente a el se detuviera en seco. Fue entonces cuando reconocio la armadura que identificaba a sus caballeros.

-Sir Persival , Señor.- Respondio con seriedad al girarse y reconocer al erizo azul.

Arturo la rodeo , estudiandola en silencio , curiosidad e intriga presente en su mirada. "Una chica…" Las orbes miel de esta lo seguian cautelosamente.

-Te ha escogido la reina?-Cuestiono friamente , parando frente a ella.

-Asi es , mi rey.-Respondio con una leve reverencia; ocultando bajo su seriedad , lo intimidada que se sentia.

-Com…

-Sir Percival!- El alcon verde paro a espaldas de la gata , notando la presencia del soberano.- Rey Arturo.-Saludo con respeto.

-Que no tienen ordenes de estar en el almodovar?-Recalco con veneno en su voz.

-A…Asi es , señor. La reina me encargo que preparara a Percival y regresaramos.-Informo tratando de mantener la compostura.

-Entonces , no la hagan esperar! Largo!-Comando en un grito iracundo , provocando que ambos asintieran rapidamente y se marcharan.

"Luego me encargare de interrogar a Nimue…"Resoplo irritado , dando media vuelta para continuar con su camino.

-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

Poco a poco la tarde fue cayendo y las selectivas dieron comienzo. Los competidores fueron siendo eliminados lentamente y con suerte , solo quedaban tres rondas para terminar.

-Preparense para las proximas batallas : cabalgando , en equipo y eliminatorias!- Informo Galahad a la par de la reina , ambos en el trono situado arriba de las gradas.

-Un poco mas y seremos caballeros de la mesa redonda!-Exclamo con orgullo el equidna rojo , preparando su corcel.

-Mas vale que sobrevivas.-Indico Lancelot seriamente , ensillando su caballo.

-Con una mirada TAN expresiva , es dificil saber si estas hablando enserio o bromeando.-Comento medio irritado al subir al caballo.

Lancelot permanecio en silencio , aun intrigado por aquella erizo rosada, preguntandose si ella era igual de sadica que el rey; en ese caso , ambos serian su blanco.

-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

Nimue observo con aburrimiento a los ultimos participantes , parecia que no habia mucho potencial en su pueblo , aunque habia una excepcion. Aquel erizo azabache si que tenia destreza, tanto en batalla cuerpo a cuerpo , como con espada. Pero tenia algo que la inquietaba , su aura obscura e misteriosa. Aun asi , ella sabia que no se podia juzgar a alguien por su apariencia , entendia que tambien las acciones no eran lo que definian a una persona y comprendia que muchos sucesos pueden transformarte en un extraño ; llevarte a cuestionarte quien eres y que te ha pasado.

 _ **Memories of Nimue on**_

 _Corria , corria con una gran sonrisa y cierta desesperacion en su mirada. Sus delicados pies descalsos salpicaban el agua del lago que rodeaba el castillo de su padre , las aves huian despavoridas a los arboles adyacentes y uno que otro pez colorido saltaba a las profundidades. Debia de tener unos nueve años…_

 _-Te tengo!_

 _-Ahhh!_

 _La rosada rodo por el suelo arenoso , un peso muerto acompañandola… todo ocurrio tan rapido que solo recuerda caer al agua y reaccionar en busqueda de oxigeno._

 _-Ahhh! Salvaje! Jaajajajajaj!-Chillo salpicando a su atacante , ambos con la respiracion agitada._

 _-Me ahogo! Ahhhh!-Grito desesperado un erizo azul de puas azules._

" _Tonto." La rosada rodo sus ojos y lo ayudo a llegar a la orilla._

 _-Eso te pasa por saltarme encima!- Asevero burlonamente sacando su lengua y halando su parpado inferior derecho._

 _-Tu estabas corriendo al peligro! Te he salvado!- Respondio con falsa ofenza y una media sonrisa._

 _-Estas loco , Arturo. Jajajaja!- Nego mirando su vestido empapado._

 _-Tu me has contagiado! Le dije a mis padres que eras mala influencia!- Se cruzo de brazos y le saco la lengua._

 _-Ya!- Respondio con sarcasmo._

 _-Enserio!-Insistio mas serio._

 _-Y que peligro me asechaba ?_

 _-Eso!- Arturo señalo algo que estaba causando que su vestido se moviera inusualmente._

 _-Ahhhh! Quitalo!- Nimue salto y sacudio su vestido desesperadamente._

 _-jajajaj! Quieta! Yo te lo quito!- Y en un rapido movimiento , saco un pez atrapado en el bolsillo de la princesa y lo devolvio al agua._

 _-Arturo! Nimue! Hora del te!-Una voz femenina anuncio a la distancia._

 _Ambos erizos se dedicaron miradas , goteando grandes cantidades de agua , tragaron pesado al saber que estarian en problemas._

 _ **Memories of Nimue off**_

 _ **Yyyyyy asi termina! :D Que tal? Alguien tiene intriga en saber que paso con Arturo? O.o buahahaha En el proximo capitulo Nimue y Lancelot tendran su primer encuentro cara a cara ! Bueno , espero que les gustara este capitulo! Con suerte y actualizare mas rapido la proxima vez! Asi que espero con ansias sus opiniones , pensamientos e inquietudes! Pronto comenzara lo bueno :D Saben que pueden seguirme en fb y asi estar al tanto de las actualizaciones! Nos leeremos prontooo ;D chaoooo!**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Lo se. No tengo excusas! He tenido muuuchas cosas que hacer y mis momentos libres son apoderados por doña vagancia D: Pero aquí estoy! Con suerte no me asesinaran por esto jajaja Muchas gracias a : Raven after high , Guest , AkanneRitonna , zoey The cat, CELES, catblackandwhite , LucilaTheWolf15 , Dante , Sol GYT y Namerocio , por sus generosos reviews! Me alegra saber que les va gustando la trama ^^**_

 _ **Les dejare la lista de los nombres para que sea mas facil identificarlos :3**_

 _ **Sonic:Arturo**_

 _ **Amy: Lady Nimue**_

 _ **Shadow: Sir Lancelot**_

 _ **Knuckles:Sir Gawain**_

 _ **Silver:Sir Galahad**_

 _ **Blaze: Sir Persival**_

 _ **Jet: Sir Lamorak**_

 _ **Tails-Crassus**_

 _ **Rouge: Sibila**_

 _ **Scourge: Sir Agathor**_

 _ **Capitulo IV: Rey sin alma**_

Las horas pasaron y parecia que la competencia nunca terminaria. Lancelot habia vencido todas las fases eliminatorias y ahora se encontraba luchando contra Sir Galahad.

"Esto parece que nunca acabara." Penso con cansancio la erizo rosada mientras se avanicaba calmadamente en su trono. "Ese erizo ha ganado todos los combates y parece que puede vencer a mi mejor caballero."

En la arena , ambos erizos respiraban agitadamente mientras se movia agilmente con sus espadas. Sudor recorria sus frentes y les dificultaba el poder ver con claridad bajo sus yelmos. Galahad gruñia frustrado , mientras que Lancelot no podia evitar disfrutar el tener un buen oponente por primera vez en su vida.

-Mi reina?-Sir Lamorak llamo la atencion de la reina.

-Si?-Inquirio sin quitar sus ojos de la pelea.

-Me permite una sugerencia?-Pregunto con respeto , un tanto cansado del combate sin desenlace. Nimue solo asintio con una media sonrisa , girando para verlo a los ojos.

-Podria culminar esto con un empate. Ese erizo negro ha demostrado que es el mejor de todos y le esta causando dificultad a Galahad.-Sonrio divertido al culminar , sabiendo que si su jefe lo escuchaba , lo desplumaria al instante.

-Me parece bien.-Asintio complacida poniendose en pie.-Suficiente!-Ordeno dirigiendose a los combatientes.

Ambos frenaron con sus espadas cruzadas , viendose fijamente a los ojos. El plateado asintio y se alejo del azabache envainando su espada y dedicandole una reverencia a su reina. Lancelot solo lo observo cautelosamente mientras se giraba a ver a la soberana.

-Sir Percival.-Llamo con suavidad a la gata lila a sus espaldas. Esta camino en silencio hasta su par y asintio.-Reuna a los finalistas con Sir Galahad en la arena.

-Como usted ordene , mi lady.-Se despidio con una leve reverencia.

Nimue sonrio complacida y giro para reunirse con los demas , pero se detuvo en seco. El ambiente a su alrededor se torno helado y su piel se erizo por completo.

-Mi reina.-La voz oscurecida del rey aplano sus orejas al chocar contra ellas.-Has elegido alfin?- Arturo salio de las sombras con una sonrisa torcida , calando el alma de su esposa con sus orbes aceituna.

-Si.-Respondio apartando la mirada , sintiendo el temor abrazar su delicada figura.

-Has escogido a una femina.-Asevero calmadamente , jugando con los cabellos rosados frente a el.

-Molesto?-Cuestiono curiosa , no perdiendo sus manos de vista en ningun momento.

-Me parece , perfecto. Si es capaz de protegerte , sera una buena escolta.-Completo con indiferencia al encogerse de hombros y alejarse de ella.

Arturo recargo sus manos del filo de madera del balcon , estudiando a los seres inferiores esperando por la eleccion de la reina. Sus ojos pasearon por cada ser presente , pero su mirada se enfoco en uno en particular. En todo su reinado siempre le habian mirado con respeto o temor , pero aquellos ojos carmesi lo observaron con completa y total frialdad. El alma de cualquiera habria sucumbido ante ello. "Alma es mi unica carencia."

-Elegiras al azabache?-Inquirio divertido , viendo a Nimue sobre su hombro.

-Como lo sabes?-Cuestiono confundida.

-Es el mejor?-Continuo , volviendo su mirada retante a Lancelot.

-Lo es.-Asintio firme con una ceja arqueada.

-Dicta los ganadores y ve a alistarte inmediatamente.-Comando alejandose del balcon.

-A donde iremos?-Inquirio con cautela sigiendolo con la mirada.

-Tu padre desea vernos.-Rodo sus ojos exasperadamente.

La reina asintio no muy convencida y observo como este desaparecia en las escaleras. Suspiro con tristeza y se abrazo a si misma , deseando que todo volviera a la normalidad por el bien de todos…pero sabia que eso no ocurriria.

-00000000000000000000000000000000000-

Lancelot observo con molestia la figura del rey desaparecer ante sus ojos. Lo odiaba , no habia duda. El solo pensar que tendria que fingir protegerlo lo hacia sentir enfermo del estomago.

-Deja de gruñir o te eliminaran por rabia! Jajaja!- Bromeo Gawain a su par.

-Humph!-Lancelot se cruzo de brazos y rodo sus ojos exasperadamente. Muchas veces se preguntaba como era amigo de el equidna.

-Muy bien!-La voz de Galahad alerto a todos los presentes.-Todos saben que nadie tiene permitido dirigirse ante la reina directamente , a menos que sean uno de sus servidores o alguien de la realeza.-Asevero firme frente al grupo.-Asi que la reina indicara su eleccion brindandole una pieza de ceda.-Completo cruzado de brazos notanto una mirada fija en el. Reconocio a la gata lila viendolo intensamente , sintiendo un calido calor acumularse en sus mejillas.

-Todos inclinense ante la reina!-Indico Sir Agathor seriamente , parando a la par del plateado.

"Oh. Mi parte favorita."Penso Lancelot con sarcasmo. Era demasiado orgulloso como para inclinarse ante alguien que no respetaba y que definitivamente , no era superior a el. "Todo sea por ustedes."Suspiro relajandose he inclinandose con una rodilla en el suelo mientras su espada permanecia clavada en la tierra para servirle de soporte.

Nimue llego a paso firme , acompañada por Sir Lamorak. El caballero se reunio con su compañeros mientras la reina se detenia frente a ellos dandoles la espalda. Suspiro cansada ante tanta formalidad , no le gustaba que otros se inclinaran ante ella como si fuera un dios; una simple sonrisa era la mayor muestra de respeto para ella. No tardo en reconocer a sus elecciones.

Una dulce fragancia de melon y fresas embargaron el olfato de Lancelot. No pudo evitar respirar profundo y cerrar sus ojos calmadamente ante la dulce escencia de la reina. Su audicion de torno mas aguda e identifico los pasos de esta llegando frente a el.

"Incluso arrodillado muestra imponencia."Penso con una media sonrisa frente al azabache. Sus dedos se enlazaron en la delicada tela blanca que posaba en sus manos y poco a poco la guio a la mano superior sobre el mango de la espada de Lancelot; asegurandola entre sus dedos. Su corazon dio un vuelco cuando sintio el pulgar de este acariciar su mano desnuda y sostener el paño con firmeza. Nimue sacudio el sentimiento y se dirigio al equidna a la par del primer ganador , brindandole la ofrenda de una manera mas breve.

-De pie los perdedores.-Comando Lamorak.

Suspiros frustrados se escaparon de los tres restantes mientras se levantaban.

-Sir Agathor los guiara a la salida.-Expreso Galahad con una media sonrisa , haciendo un ademan al erizo verde para que procediera.

Percival vio como todos se marchaban con sus cabezas bajas y suspiro contenta de no ser uno de ellos.

-De pie.-Indico Nimue calmadamente.

Ambos amigos obedecieron en silencio , aun sosteniendo sus espadas firmes en el suelo.

-Como te llaman , caballero?-Inquirio animadamente frente al equidna rojo.

-Gawain , mi señora.-Respondio calmadamente al asintir.

-Muy bien , Sir Gawain. Acompañe a Sir Galahad.-Indico viendolo asintir y tomar lugar a la par del plateado.

-Nimue?-La nombro confuso el plateado.

-Estare bien. Sir Percival nos acompañara luego.-Aseguro con una sonrisa. El caballero asintio no muy complacido y guio al equidna al palacio.-Nombre , caballero?

-Lancelot.-Respondio seriamente , viendola directo a los ojos.

-Bien , Sir Lancelot. Listo para comenzar?-Inquirio con entusiasmo , viendolo asentir en silencio.-Genial! Usted y percival acompañenmen!-Unio sus manos en un solitario aplauso , girando en su lugar y caminando fuera de la arena.

"Por que es tan energica y alegre?"Lancelot fruncio su ceño al estudiar la personalidad de la soberana. Su mirada se poso en la gata lila que no podia evitar sonreir ante la actitud de su nueva jefa. Pero tenia cosas mas importantes en mente y esto solo habia sido un simple paso para el gran camino que le esperaba.

-0000000000000000000000000000000000-

Crassus giraba sus colas animadamente mientras merendaba en el comedor de los empleados. Una mesa que constaba de unas cincuenta sillas de madera. Varios fruteros permanecian en ciertas secciones y unos manteles de lana color perla , eran la unica decoracion que tenian.

-Disfrutas de tu comida?

Solo eso basto para que el pobre zorrito se atragantara con el pedazo de pera que traia en su boca ; un salto y estuvo firme frente al interruptor de su merienda.

-Se…Señor!-Se inclino con la cabeza baja. Temor escrito en cada fibra de su ser.

Arturo sonrio complacido ante el pavor de su servidor , mostrando sus irregulares colmillos.-Salimos en una hora. Mas vale que estes listo frente al carruaje.-Advirtio obscuramente , sus ojos destellando con peligro y sus puas erizadas.

-Si…Si mi rey!-Asintio y salio corriendo de alli al parpadear y no ver al erizo azur frente a el.

El comedor quedo totalmente solitario. Todas las velas de los candelabros sobre el comedor y alrededor , se encendieron y la temperatura de la habitacion se elevo sin razon aparente.

-Pobre criatura. Pronto hermano. Pronto acabara tu cruel encrucijada.

-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

Tension. Tension total y absoluta. Todos comian en silencio , solo se podia escuchar las cucharas chocar contra los platos. Sir Galahad se mantenia nervioso a un lado de la habitacion ; esperando que explotara alguien en cualquier momento. Sir Lancelot no parecia inquieto o interesado en nada.

-Padre?-La debil voz de Nimue quebro el silencio. Todos dirigieron su mirada a ella.

El Rey Merlin , un erizo naranja de ojos canela , sonrio ante su hija en respuesta.

-Por que nos ha citado tan repentinamente?-Completo devolviendole la sonrisa.

-Nada en especial! Solo deseaba verlos y saber como va todo.-Sonrio mas apliamente y dio una mordida a su muslo de pollo.

Esta respuesta hizo que las orejas de Arturo saltaran irritadas. Su actitud volvio a oscurecer y relamio sus dientes lentamente al ver a su suegro.

-Ah! Claro! Todo va bien.-Mintio apartandole la mirada.

-Cuentame! Cuando planean darme un nieto? Jajaja!- Inquirio con gran entusiasmo viendo a Arturo. El erizo azur sonrio ampliamente y le dedico una mirada a la rosada.

-Ay! Papa , como crees? Jaja!-Nego riendo con nerviosismo.

-Pero llevan tres años casados! Es totalmente normal!- Continuo tomando un sorbo de vino.-Aun recuerdo cuando les dijimos por primera vez que se casarian!

 _ **Memories of Nimue on**_

 _Nimue y Arturo habian alcanzado los doce años de edad. Se mantenian cenando junto a sus padres ; ignorando por completo lo que los adultos decian._

 _-Awww son tan tiernos!-Comento la madre de Arturo con ojos soñadores , viendo como los niños intercambiaban postres. Una erizo mayor de pelaje color lavanda._

 _-Oye!-Chillo en un puchero infantil con chocolate en una de sus puas._

 _-Awww vas a llorar?-Reto Nimue sacandole la lengua._

 _-Solo espera a que se casen!-Continuo la madre de Nimue. Una hermosa erizo roja._

 _Alli fue cuando la atencion de ambos niños fue dirigida a sus padres , confusos y atentos a lo que decian._

 _-Casarnos?-Repitio la rosada con curiosidad , inclinando su cabeza a un lado._

 _-Eww! Es eso que hicieron nuestros padres!-Comento el de puas azules asqueado._

 _-Significa que tenemos que besarnos?-Inquirio con temor viendolo a los ojos._

 _-Ahhg si!_

 _-Ewwwwww! Guacala! Por que haria eso?-Se quejo Nimue ante su padre Merlin ; el cual reia divertido junto al padre de Arturo : un erizo azul celeste._

 _-jajaja! Algun dia lo entenderan.-Respondio asintiendo a su hija._

 _Nimue y Arturo se dedicaron miradas preocupadas y como si se hubieran leido las mentes , ambos tuvieron escalofrios y giraron sus miradas con asco._

 _ **Memories of Nimue off**_

-jaja! Como olvidarlo.-Rio sonoramente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Arturo respiro irritado mientras rodaba sus ojos. Seria una noche larga , pero valdria la pena esperar…

 _ **Muy bien! Este ha sido el capitulo! Espero que les gustara! Lancelot ya esta adentro! Y ahora es que comienza lo bueno :D Muchas gracias por leer! Y no olviden dejar su review si les a gustado el capitulo o si no xD y si tienen alguna duda! ;) Nos leeremos pronto! ;D Chaoooooo!**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Estoy vivaaaa :D jajaja no esperen! No con antorchas no D: xD Okay No tengo excusas y solo los que me siguen en fb tienen conocimiento de mi tardanza. Como siempre! Muchas gracias a : Hannia , sol gyt ,CELES , leonora, Dante , zoey The cat , NekoKawai1 ,Aragorn Van Hellsing , AkanneRitonna , al Guest xD , Bye-bye (**_ _ **Acerca de tu review: Me alegra saber que te va gustando ^^ ojala y siga asi! Cada vez se pone mejor :D Y me encanta escribir sobre fantasia , ficcion y romance**_ _ **Sinceramente no tengo ningun escritor que me inspirara. Simplemente quize liberar mi imaginacion y compartirlo con el mundo xD Vi que a muchos les gustaba y me entretenia mucho el hacerlo y una cosa llevo a la otra xD Siempre con la meta de superarme a mi misma y dar lo mejor de mi! Espero que te sirviera mi respuesta !)**_ _ **y LucilaTheWolf15! Muchas Muchas gracias por sus reviews y apoyo! Espero volver a saber de ustedes :D Espero que no deba ausentarme nuevamente :/ Pero si en algo pueden contar , es que no quedara incompleto este fic ; aunque tarde seis años mas xD**_

 _ **Les dejare la lista de los nombres para que sea mas facil identificarlos :3**_

 _ **Sonic:Arturo**_

 _ **Amy: Lady Nimue**_

 _ **Shadow: Sir Lancelot**_

 _ **Knuckles:Sir Gawain**_

 _ **Silver:Sir Galahad**_

 _ **Blaze: Sir Persival**_

 _ **Jet: Sir Lamorak**_

 _ **Tails-Crassus**_

 _ **Rouge: Sibila**_

 _ **Scourge: Sir Agathor**_

 _ **Capitulo V: Victima**_

La cena culmino incomodamente. Nimue temia que la idea de tener un hijo le interesara a Arturo. Y no la tomen a mal. Ella siempre ha deseado tener hijos! Pero no con Arturo ; no con ese Arturo. Alomejor antes , cuando eran mejores amigos , no le habria importado ; ahora si importaba.

Marcho en silencio acompañada por los caballeros. El carruaje estaba listo para regresar y Crassus yacia acariciando a uno de los corceles calmadamente.

-Mi reina.-Saludo con una amplia sonrisa al notar su presencia.

-Arturo desea partir en la mañana, pero debo regresar al castillo para comenzar con la ceremonia de sus padres. Todo esta listo?-Inquirio con una dulce sonrisa viendolo asintir.

El zorrito de dos colas corrio a abrir las puertas para que abordaran y le ofrecio su mano coordialmente para que no tuviese problemas al subir.

-Gracias.-Agradecio brindandole una ultima sonrisa.

Sir Galahad fue el proximo en subir , seguido por Lancelot. La mirada curiosa , del de dos colas , se fijo en los rubies del nuevo espadachin. Pero no pudo sostenerle la mirada ; habia tanta frialdad en aquellos mares de sangre.

-Humph.-Musito indiferente al ignorar al zorro y subir , tomando lugar a la par del plateado frente a la rosada.

El camino fue silencioso. Cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Nimue espiaba por momentos a Lancelot , curiosa de conocer lo que habia en sus pensamientos. Tanto misterio y frialdad ; esa pizca de tristeza que no podia ignorar.

En la mente de Galahad era diferente. Estaba intrigado con la gata lila. La forma en la que se defendio y logro robarle el aliento al verla. "Necesito conocerla…" Penso con una media sonrisa mientras sus orbes doradas resplandecian con la luz del atardecer.

Lancelot. Sir Lancelot. El era el unico que habia notado algo retorcido en la mirada de Arturo. Tenia la impresión de que sus motivos para quedarse no eran buenos ; podia sentir la tragedia marchando al castillo que dejaban atrás. No sabia que era , pero debia averiguar que era lo que habia en ese…ser , que aterraba a todos.

Habia escuchado muchas leyendas e historias absurdas sobre el. Cuentos que los padres utilizaban para asustar a sus niños y evitar que hicieran travesuras. Dos años de el peor reinado en todo Camelot. Pero el estaba por acabarlo. "Conoce a tu enemigo antes de enfrentarlo." Las palabras de su padre hicieron eco en su interior.

-000000000000000000000000000000000-

Merlin se mantenia en su recamara , listo para descansar. Arturo habia deseado permanecer en su castillo hasta el dia siguiente ; detalle que le extraño. Igual y no se opuso. Siempre vio a su yerno como un hijo y talvez el proximo evento le estaba afectando.

Y es que el haber perdido a sus padres fue devastador para el muchacho; no hha vuelto a ser el mismo desde entonces. Necesita todo el apoyo del mundo , o no?

 _ **Memories of Merlin on**_

 _Terminaba de terminar con los plebeyos. Habia cumplido justamente sus pedidos y ahora era hora de terminar las firmas para los nuevos proyectos._

 _-Mi rey!-Hablo apresurada una conejo crema mayor ; vestia uniformes de ama de llaves real._

 _-Que ocurre , Crimmy?-Inquirio curioso al notar el tono de alarma en su sirvienta._

 _-Son la reina Aleena y el rey Jonh! Su carruaje fue atacado por los bandidos del terreno abandonado…fueron asesinados , mi señor.-Informo con pesar en sus ojos, tapando su boca al finalizar._

 _-Esto es una tragedia!- Una ola de sentimientos lo hizieron tambalearse. Sus ojos se humedecieron mientras miraba al suelo y respiraba agitadamente ; una fuerte punzada quemando su corazon.- Or…ordenadle a Vector que prepare un par de caballos. Saldremos inmediatamente al castillo del Rey Arturo.-Comando sin poder alzar la mirada y tragando pesado. "Que chaos los tenga en su gloria , hermanos." Penso intentando reponer su compostura y poder salir de alli._

 _Llegaron a la mañana siguiente. Todo estaba en silencio y no habia ni un alma en las calles de poblado. Merlin observo con pesar al castillo ante sus ojos. Todos los guardias y caballeros vestian una armadura de ebano tan negro como una noche sin estrellas._

 _-Padre!-La erizo rosada corrio a sus brazos sollozando.-Es terrible!_

 _-Lo se , querida. Lo siento mucho.-Susurro devolviendole el abrazo , luchando por contener sus lagrimas.-Como lo ha tomado Arturo?_

 _-Mal. Esta muy mal! Lo peor es que no habla. No me dice nada!-Gimoteo con mas intensidad separandose de el para verlo a los ojos._

 _-Llevame con el.-Pidio en un susurro acariciando la mejilla de esta._

 _Nimue asintio , seco sus lagrimas , regando su mascara negra por todas sus mejillas , y sostuvo su largo vestido de encaje negro para correr al palacio._

 _No era dificil adivinar donde se encontraba el rey. Todo estaba destruido , comenzando desde la entrada real y terminando en el pasillo del trono. Ceramica rota , pedazos de tela y metal era lo mas que se podia distinguir en la alfombra llena de lodo._

 _-Arturo…-La voz queda de la rosada alerto a Merlin. No hubo respuesta._

 _El erizo de pelaje naranja camino con cuidado sobre los vidrios rotos de los ventanales , buscando acostumbrarse a la oscuridad ; intentando reconocer la figura de Arturo._

 _Y alli estaba , a los pies del primer escalon que guiaba al trono caido. Estaba en posicion fetal , su mirada distante y uno que otro escalofrio recorria su pelaje azul royal._

 _-Arturo , hijo. Lo siento m…_

 _-No me llame asi.-Ordeno con molestia sin verlo._

 _-Entiendo que sea dificil , pe…_

 _-No. No lo entiende. Nadie lo entiende. Yo…yo…_

 _-No estas solo , Arturo.- Susurro Nimue con una sonrisa triste acostandose a su par._

 _-Es…demasiado…-Respondio con su voz quebrada , cerrando los ojos , dejando libres un par de lagrimas._

 _-Lo se…-Se dejo caer sobre su espalda , abrazandolo con fuerza._

 _ **Memories of Merlin off**_

Recuerda como las proximas semanas fueron cada vez peor para el pobre Arturo. Sabia que el habia caido en una terrible depresion , pero esperara que lograra salir de ella…nunca lo logro.

Sus pensamientos cesaron al escuchar pasos alrededor de su cama. Extrañado , observo a su alrededor , notando que estaba solo. "Extraño."

Pronto ,la temperatura de su alcoba, descendio notablemente. Respiro profundo , su aliento volviendose visible por el frio. Los pasos regresaron , su pulso se acelero ante el temor. Su respiracion dejo de ser la unica en aquella habitacion.

-Quien anda ahí?-Cuestiono mirando en todas direcciones.

-Mjujujuju…-Una malefica risa hizo eco en todas direcciones , desorientandolo. Y junto con la risa , una gran rafaga de viento lo rodeo.

Papeles y trozos de ceda revolotearon en todas direcciones. Las cortinas de su gran ventanal se elevalor hasta el techo y ,finalmente, las puertas cedieron.

-Mjujujuju…

-NO!

-0000000000000000000000000000000000-

Luego de la cena , todos los caballeros se reunieron en sus barracas. Solo habia uno de ellos inquieto.

Sir Galahad observaba a la gata lila despojandose de su yelmo. "Dormira aquí. Con todos nosotros." El plateado hacia gestos raros al pensar.

-Y tu que te traes ahora?-Inquirio curioso el erizo verde.

-Por que lo dices?-Cuestiono con una ceja arqueada.

-Vamos! Tu nunca estas tan pensativo.-Asevero con una sonrida divertida.

-Estuvo todo el dia con la reina , que esperabas?- Se le unio Lamorak sentandose en un banco de madera frente al duo.

-Eso que significa?-Fruncio su ceño al no comprender.

-Bromeas? Todos estamos al tanto de la belleza de Nimue.-Comento Agathor en tono seductor.

-Tu punto?-Gruño con irritasion , orbes doradas viendolo con cansancio.

-Te lo explico ahora. Hey equidna!-Llamo con una media sonrisa , interrumpiendo a los dos amigos al final de la habitacion.

Sir Gawaiin le dedico una mirada a Lancelot y este se encogio de hombros.

-Sir?

-La reina es preciosa , o no?-Confiadamente , el erizo verde , se sento a su par , en aquella cama dura de una plaza , colocando un brazo alrededor de su cuello.

-Lo es , supongo.-Se encogio de hombros sin darle mucha importancia.

-Aja! Que opinas tu Lancelot?

Ajeno a los caballeros , la presencia de la rosada paseaba por el pasillo de las barracas. Nimue arqueo una ceja al escuchar , sin desearlo , el tema de conversacion de sus caballeros. "Hombres alfin." Sonrio sacudiendo la cabeza para continuar con su camino.

-He visto mejores…

Y alli fue cuando su atension se dirigio a aquella puerta. Asi que Sir Lancelot pensaba de aquella manera? No supo porque , pero aquella respuesta le hirio en cierto modo. Y mas aquel tono frio e indiferente que utilizo. Quien se creia que era?

Sacudio su cabeza y decidio que lo mejor seria ignorar el tema. No tenia por que importarle eso. Tenia demasiados preparativos por resolver ; y asi lo hizo. La reina coloco su frente en alto y relajo su semblante , continuando su camino lejos de ellos.

-Nimue…

Volvio a detenerse. Estaba demasiado lejos del bullicio de sus caballeros. No habia ningun sirviente alrededor y sentia escalofrios.

-Nimue…

"Esa voz…se a quien pertenece…"Penso sintiendo como su corazon daba un vuelco.

No fue hasta que elevo su mirada que lo vio.-Papa!

-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

 _ **YYYYYYYYYYY asi termina! El suspenso y misterio comienza :D Quien esta emocionado ? Se que no es un capitulo muy extenso , pero actualizare en la semana , asi que sera un dos por uno jajaja! Espero que les gustara y que me dejen saber que piensan de cómo se va desarrollando la historia de nuestros personajes :3 Si tienen alguna pregunta saben que pueden dejar un review o enviarme un PM! Feliz año Nuevo! Nos leeremos prontoooo! Chaooo ;D**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**VOLVIIIIIIII! Si si si! Se que no tengo excusa! Se que he tardado mucho en actualizar , pero debo de aceptar que estoy algo desanimada con este fic…ya no siento que sea tan bueno …meh xD Igual y muchas gracias a : leonora , Paradise4ever , sol gyt Hannia, AkanneRitonna ,catblackandwhite , dante , zoe the cat ,LucilatheWolf15 , Team Sonic y Aragorn Van Hellsing! Muchas gracias por el apoyo , lamento haber tardado tanto u.u**_

 _ **Capitulo VI: Misterios**_

Las orejas de Lancelot saltaron ante un leve graznido fuera de lugar. Fruncio su ceño e observo a todos los caballeros bromeando , ajenos al ruido. Algo inquieto y sintiendo que habia algo fuera de lugar , el caballero salio en silencio de las barracas.

Sus botas de acero eran el unico sonido en los pasillos. Pronto dejo de escuchar las bromas de los caballeros.

-Sombra…

Freno de golpe al escuchar un susurro en su oreja. Su sangre se torno helada y su pulso llego a sus oidos.

Solo habia una persona en el mundo que le llamaba asi. Una simple persona que…ya no estaba entre ellos. Suspiro.

-Sombra…

Gruño irritado volteando a ver en todas direcciones…nada. Estaba solo en aquel corredor oscuro. Vio por una de las ventanas , pero no habia luna …no habia estrellas.

Sintiendose fuera de lugar , se dispuso a girar en sus pasos , hasta que distinguio una figura en el suelo. Sus ojos se entrecerraron , enfocandose en la obscuridad , y noto de que se trataba.

-Nimue…-Susurro reaccionando y corriendo en su direccion , pero un celaje blanquecino se atraveso en su camino.

-Que demonios?-Gruño irritado al frenar de golpe.

Pero asi como habia aparecido , se habia ido. Lancelot se inclino con una rodilla en el suelo para inspeccionar a la reina.

-Solo se ha desmayado.

El azabache desenfundo su espada por acto de inercia para enfrentarlo. Pero su semblante volvio a su estado indiferente al ver de quien se trataba.

-Rey Arturo.-Le nombro con frialdad al hacer una leve reverencia.

El erizo azur sonrio con malicia.-Llevela a su recamara.-Ordeno pasando de largo de ambos.-Y asegurate de que no salga hasta la mañana.

Lancelot asintio sin apartarle la mirada de encima. Se suponia que el rey estaria con Merlin hasta el nuevo dia ; que demonios hacia alli? Enfundo su arma y tomo a la erizo en brazos , pero cuando giro para pedir direcciones , Arturo habia desaparecido. "Perfecto."

-000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

Sus parpados se abrieron lentamente. Sentia un increible cansancio y estaba completamente deshorientada.-Ummm…-Gimio sentandose en lugar y no tardo en notar que se estaba moviendo…alguien la cargaba.-Que?

Salto de los brazos de aquel ser con armadura , no logrando reconocerlo en medio de la oscuridad.-Identifiquese.-Comando con temor.

El caballero bufo con molestia y procedio a parar frente al ventanal. Nimue suspiro aliviada al reconocer al erizo azabache nuevo.

-Por que me cargaba? Que ha ocurrido , Sir?-Se acerco para verlo directamente a los ojos , una media sonrisa posada en sus labios.

Lancelot hizo todo lo posible por ocultar la molestia que ella le causaba al hablarle.-Se desmayo. Arturo comando que la escortara a su recamara , su alteza.-Informo con frialdad viendola fijamente.

-Ohh…

La rosada se mantuvo pensativa unos segundos. Lo ultimo que recordaba era haber pasado por las barracas , fruncio su ceño con molestia al recordar el comentario del azabache. Pero habia algo mas…

-Necesita regresar a su alcoba.-Indico con indiferencia al notar que esta no decia nada.

-Claro.-Asintio de mala gana dandole la espalda y continuando con su camino.

Esto causo que Lancelot arqueara una ceja. Primero le sonreia y luego cambiaba su actitud a una pesada. "humph!" Decidio seguirla en silencio , tomando nota del camino. Pero habia algo que lo tenia inquieto. El ambiente alli era algo demasiado tetrico para su gusto; tambien sentia que algo lo asechaba.

Noto como la reina entraba a una recamara y cerraba la puerta sin siquiera mirarlo. Rodo sus ojos exasperadamente y se posiciono frente a la puerta ; seria una noche larga.

-0000000000000000000000000-

-Noo!

El grito aterrado de Nimue alerto al caballero. Lancelot giro y abrio la puerta sin pensarlo , su espada firme y lista para acabar con la amenaza. Pero freno confuso al no ver a nadie en la habitacion.

-Lancelot?- La rosada corrio fuera de su inmensa cama y paro frente a este , su semblante atemorizado volviendose aliviado.

-He escuchado gritos.-Indico viendola con cautela.

-Ah… lo siento , crei haber visto a alguien…-Susurro apenada viendo en direccion a su balcon.

Este asintio y paseo por la habitacion oscura y abrio el gran ventanal , pero no habia nadie.

-Arturo dijo que se quedaria con mi padre…-La voz confusa de la femina lo hizo verla sobre su hombro.-Pero has dicho que esta de regreso y yo…yo…

Aquellos jades se ahogaron entre sus lagrimas. Nimue retrocedio y se dejo caer sobre un banco frente a su cama.-…crei ver a mi padre…aquí.- Completo tragando pesado.

Lancelot giro y observo sus alrededores , pero estaban completamente solos. Sin animos de continuar escuchando sus delirios , se encamino a la puerta para salir.

-Es…espera!

El caballero reprimio un gruñido.-Si , señora?

-Quedese…por favor.-Rogo temerosa , secando sus lagrimas.

-Estare frente a la puerta.-Asevero con seriedad sin verla.

-Bien , pero dentro de la recamara. No me siento segura sola.-Asintio un poco mas calmada.

Este asintio y volvio a su pose en guardia.-Puede utilizar alguno de mis muebles si siente la necesidad de descansar.-Ofrecio con una dulce sonrisa.

-No sera necesario.-Nego perdiendo la paciencia. Era tan dificil trabajar para los seres que mas odiaba en el mundo.

Nimue lo vio por un segundo , volviendo a sentir curiosidad por aquel erizo tan misterioso , pero decidio no molestarlo mas y se dispuso a dormir.

-0000000000000000000000000-

No habia dormido en toda la noche. Estaba ansiosa por comenzar su nuevo dia como caballero de la mesa redonda.

La felina se encontraba desayunando en el comedor de empleados. Su semblante calmado hacia dificil descifrar en que pensaba o si siquiera pensaba en algo.

-Buen dia!-Saludo apresurado el zorrito de dos colas. Percival asintio.

-Ha visto al caballero Lancelot?-Cuestiono viendo en todas direcciones. La gata lila nego calmadamente.-Si lo ve…puedo encargarle que le avise que Arturo lo busca?-Pido con nerviosismo casi a modo de suplica.

-Lo hare.-Sonrio levemente antes de verlo sonreir agradecido y partir.

No tardo en aparecer Lamorak , igualmente apresurado.-Ocurre algo que deba saber?-Cuestiono con sus ojos entre cerrados.

El alcon se detuvo en seco y giro para verla asintiendo , sonrio de medio lado.-El reino esta en alerta. Sir Galahad le explicara cual es el protocolo.-Respondio tomando una pera amarilla y mordiendola.

-Pero por que?-Cuestiono irritada por no recibir una respuesta directa a su pregunta.

-Ha ocurrido una masacre en el castillo de Merlin…nadie sobrevivio. El rey alturo fue el unico que logro huir.-Se encogio de hombros al dar la noticia , como si fuera la cosa mas comun del mundo.

-Eso es terrible!-Exclamo un tanto abrumada.

-Descuida. Nadie ataca al rey Arturo. Estaremos asalvo.

Percival rodo sus ojos exasperadamente al notar la actitud del ave y decidio ir a buscar al erizo plateado.

-0000000000000000000000000000000-

Gawain toco calmadamente la puerta de la recamara de la reina.

Lancelot abrio con cara de pocos amigos y suspiro calmado al reconocer al equidna.

-Y tu que haces en la habitacion de la reina ?-Cuestiono acusadoramente con una sonrisa divertida.

-Humph! Que quieres?

-El rey Arturo solicita tu presencia.-Informo cruzandose de brazos viendolo con seriedad.

-Ahora que?-Musito con molestia al salir y cerrar la puerta tras de si.

-No lo se , pero el reino esta en alerta. Ayer masacraron a todo ser en el palacio de Merlin.-Respondio un tanto consternado.

Lancelot fruncio su ceño de sobremanera.- Y Arturo sobrevivio…

-Que suerte tenemos ; no?-Bufo con sarcasmo caminando a la par del azabache.

-Nimue menciono haber visto a su padre en el castillo.-Comento cautelosamente.

-Aquí? Imposible.-Nego con velocidad ante lo absurdo que sonaba.

-Algo mas paso…- El azabache se detuvo pensativo , debatiendo en su mencionar o no lo siguiente.

-Lancelot?-El equidna se detuvo por igual y lo vio con preocupacion.

-Escuche a Ginebra.-Sus orber rubies reflejaban el dolor que le causaba recordarla.

-Que? Estas seguro?-Procedio aun mas preocupado.

-Si. Estaba solo y no hay forma de que alguien supiera como ella me llamaba…era su voz…

Gawain suspiro con tristeza.-No crees que la leyenda es cierto o si?- Ambos retomaron sus pasos en direccion al trono.

-Que leyenda?

-La de…

-Sir Lancelot!- Crassus freno frente a ambos amigos , intentanba recobrar el aliento.-Debo llevarlo con el rey.

-A eso ibamos.-Resoplo irritado el equidna cruzandose de brazos.

-No. La reina no puede quedarse sola. Necesito que busques a Sibila y la dejes con Nimue. Nadie puede hablar con ella hasta que el rey lo haga.

Gawain suspiro antes de asintir y correr en direccion contraria luego de palmear a su amigo en el hombro. Lancelot siguio al zorrito en silencio , notando como parecia que todos los empleados corrian de un lado a otro para resolver diferentes mandatos.

No tardaron en pasar por la gran alfombra que guiaba a la escalinata ante el trono , Arturo se encontraba sentado con una sonrisa un tanto siniestra.

-Retirese , zorro.-Comando con dezden , su voz grave resonando por la habitacion.

Sir Lancelot se inclino con una rodilla en el suelo en espera de su nuevo mandato.

-Ya sabe lo que ha ocurrido en el reino del lago?-Inquirio con seriedad , bajando lentamente los escalones , su capa roja arrastrandose tras el.

-Solo rumores , su alteza.-Respondio friamente sin apartarle la mirada.

-Mas que suficiente.-Asintio Arturo mostrando sus filosos colmillos.- Sabes , eres el unico que no me ha mirado con temor , mucho menos respeto.-Comento un tanto entretenido mientras paraba frente al azabache.- Y por ello se que eres el mejor calificado para tu primera mision.

Lancelot alzo su mirada vacia a la del soberano , atento , mas no interesado en lo que diria.- Seras el guardian de Nimue. Quiero que la protejas y escoltes en todo momento. Nadie debe acercarse a ella ; a menos que sea alguno de los caballeros , sirvientes o este servidor. Al menos hasta que el reino pueda bajar la convertiras en su _sombra_.-Comando con su mirada oscurecida , una media sonrisa en sus labios al formar enfasis en la ultima palabra.

Un gran escalofrio recorrio al caballero negro. Su sangre hirvio ante la ignorancia sobre lo que podria haber oculto en aquellas palabras. Gruño levemente y trago pesado al asintir , lenta y cautelosamente.

-Perfecto.

 _ **Ahhh! Lancelot sera la Sombra de Nimue awww jajajaja vamos a ver como resulta. Se que muchos esperan con ansias el Shadamy , pero ya deben de saber que me tomo mi tiempo en que se enamoren xD Ese Shadow es dificil de describir enamorandose sin sacarlo de su persona jajajja El misterio que rodea a Arturo poco a poco sera revelado! Ya no creo que deba hacer mas ajustes a esta historia auque siempre agrego uno que otro detalle , pero nada extremo xD Espero que les gustara! Nos leeremos la proxima semana ;D chaoooo!**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Que les dije? Volvi rapido :D**_

 _ **Muchisimas gracias a :Sol gyt , catblackandwhite , Hannia ,AkanneRitonna y a Team Sonic , por dejarme sus reviews y sus agradables comentarios que me llegan al kokoro y me hacen desitir de borrar este fic xD Espero no defraudarlos!**_

 _ **Capitulo VII: El templo**_

Sus orbes lilas pasearon por el abarrotado comedor. Sirvientes , guardias y caballeros , corrian de un lado a otro. Resoplo irritado al no encontrar ningun indicio de la murcielago y salio de alli.

-Perdido?-La seductora voz de la vampireza capto su atencion.

Sir Gawain giro para verla tras el con una expresion divertida , traia una bandeja con velas y otros artefactos de olor.-La he estado buscando. Se requiere su presencia ante la reina.-Respondio con seriedad.

-Oh. Ya sabe lo de su padre?-Su mirada se torno en una de consternacion , pero el equidna nego con la cabeza.

-Es esa la razon por la cual debe estar con ella.-Continuaba con su mirada un poco mas serena , pero en su interior , sentia curiosidad por esta.

-Entiendo. Podrias dejar esto en el templo por mi? Solo tienes que seguir este corredor , bajar las escaleras de espiral a tu izquierda y doblar a tu derecha. Ya abajo necesitaras una antorcha y tapar tu nariz por el terrible olor a humedad, jajaja. Encontraras una puerta de cristal marcada por un par de antorchas azules.

-Soy un caballero de la mesa redonda , pidele el favor a una sirvienta.-Bufo cruzandose de brazos.

-Pero , cariño , solo: los caballeros , los reyes y yo , podemos entrar al templo.-Rio de medio lado entretenida por su actitud orgullosa e indignada.

Resoplo con molestia.-De acuerdo , murcielago. Solo ve con la reina.-Le arrebato la bandeja de mala gana y continuo con su camino.

Sibila se mordio el labio al verlo partir. "No todos los dias se ve un caballero tan rudo y atractivo." Penso imitandolo para partir en direccion contraria.

-0000000000000000000000000000000-

Luego de haber pasado toda la mañana en busqueda del erizo plateado , se dio por vencida. La mirada dorada de la felina fue a parar en las caballerizas frente a ella; al menos ya no estaba entre todos los salvajes del reino.

El sonido de su armadura fue amortiguado por la suave grama bajo sus pies. El cielo estaba libre de nubes y el calor del medio dia comenzaba a hacer efecto sobre su yelmo ; decidio retirarlo antes de ser cocinada.

"Supongo que si vivire aquí , lo mejor sera familiarizarme con el lugar." Penso con su mirada serena. Paso de largo por los establos , los caballos en un extraño silencio , y sus orejas saltaron alertas al escuchar ruidos metalicos dentro de una especie de herreria.

Ladeo su cabeza con curiosidad , pero tuvo que retroceder al notar unas chispas dirigiendose a ella.-Un espadachin siempre debe estar alerta.-Su respiracion se corto al ser sorprendida por la voz divertida de Galahad.

Reconocio como el plateado se levantaba con su espada en mano y se la extendia.-Ya que estas aquí , necesitare tu ayuda.

Tomo el arma recien afilada , penso guardarla en su vaina , pero decidio esperar. Lo vio partir directo a la fragua e utilizar un fuelle para avivar el fuego del carbon.

-Alguna vez has hecho una espada?-Inquirio calmadamente parando frente a ella.

-No , señor.-Nego intentando ocultar su curiosidad.

-Descuida. Yo te explicare como.-Sonrio levemente haciendole un ademan de mano para que lo siguiera.

-Que? Quiere que haga una espada?-Fruncio su ceño confundida.

-Todos los caballeros forjamos nuestra espada , pero aun no estas lista para hacer la tuya , asi que solo me ayudaras a crear una simple para los guardias.-El plateado se miraba entretenido con la confusion de la gata lila.

Percival asintio y se sento en un pequeño banco de madera frente a un yunke. Galahad le ofrecio un martillo y le indico que colocara la espada sobre el yunke.- No acaba de afilarla?-Cuestiono arqueando una ceja.

-Asi es.-Asintio con una media sonrisa.

-Pense que afilar la espada , era uno de los ultimos pasos.-Arqueo una ceja.

-Pense que no sabias hacer una espada.-Rio levemente humorizado.

-Esta jugando conmigo?-Puso sus ojos en blanco ante la curiosa actitud del mejor caballero de la mesa redonda.

-Solo te estoy probando.-Asevero indicandole que volviera a pararse.

-No se supone que debas ser mas…

-Estricto? Serio? No sonriente?-Menciono riendo aun mas al darle la espalda para tomar un trapo y secar el sudor de su frente.

-Exacto.-Afirmo cruzandose de brazos , algo irritada por su actitud.

-No tengo por que. Eres mi compañera , no mi enemigo.

-Pero…

Rodo sus ojos con una expresion divertida antes de tomarla de la mano y guiarla dentro de la herreria.-Hablas demasiado. Cuando tenga algo 'serio' que decir , lo hare. Por el momento , solo estamos distrayendonos.

-Asi que esta aquí para alejarse del gallinero del castillo.-Asumio con su semblante serio , tomando varios lingotes de acero, intentando ocultar el leve sonroje de sus mejillas.

-Asi es. Me diras que haces tu aquí?-Cuestiono calmadamente extendiendole tiras de cuero.

-Lo buscaba.

El plateado rodo sus ojos exasperadamente ante la formalidad.-Muy bien , primero que nada…-Alzo su dedo indice en el aire-…comienza a tutearme. Segundo ; por que me buscabas?

-Es mi primer dia , señ…-Freno al ver como este se cruzaba de brazos y entrecerraba sus ojos.-…Galahad, esperaba ordenes.-Suspiro incomoda.

-Mucho mejor.-Sonrio satisfecho.-Aun espero ordenes directas por parte de el rey Arturo , asi que por el momento , podras ayudarme aquí.

La gata lila asintio viendo como este pasaba frente a ella y colocaba un par de lingotes en el fuego. "Supongo que no podia esperar mucho de el primer dia. Solo espero que no me este tratando asi por ser mujer." Se encogio de hombros antes de seguir al erizo.

-000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

Bajo las escaleras con cara de pocos amigos. "Genial! Ahora resulta que le debo hacer mandados a la chacha mayor." Penso frenando al sentir el intenso olor a humedad del que Sibila le habia advertido.

Reconocio un par de antorchas apagadas frente a el y encendio una en la tenue claridad que restaba. Camino lenta y cuidadosamente , no muy comodo con la atmosfera que lo rodeaba. Se podia percibir varias gotas caer en uno que otro charco, que no lograba distinguir , y hacer eco entre aquellas paredes de roca.

Era extraño , estaba seguro de que no habia nadie alli abajo , pero sentia como su estuviera caminando entremedio de una multitud. Su pelaje estaba todo erizado, y sin intenciones de relajarse. "Este lugar se supone que sea un templo? Mas bien un camposanto!" Penso distinguiendo alfin el par de antorchas azules.

Y alli estaba la puerta de cristal. Se dividia en dos colores : negro y blanco. Entro en silencio y, por primera vez , parecia impresionado.

"Esto si es un templo." el caballero paso por el mismo centro del templo. El suelo a sus pies era de cristal y podia reconocer un cuerpo de agua bajo el mismo ; agua tan pura y cristalina que era dificil no desear estar en ella. A cada lado de la senda cristalina el piso era diferente: mitad marmol blanco y mitad marmol negro , justo como la puerta. A cada lado habia varios pilares de cristal , cada uno diferente al otro. En el lado de marmol negro se reconocia el pilar en forma de un hermoso arbol , en el siguiente parecia un arbol en llamas y los proximos tres explicaron el proceso hasta que el arbol quedo negro y sin hojas. En el lado blanco se miraba el mismo arbol , pero en el siguiente pilar habia flores en el arbol , luego frutos , en los proximos tres los frutos caian y figuritas de animales rebosaban en la raices , hasta que , en el ultimo , se miraban pequeños arboles comenzando a crecer alrededor del arbol.

Gawain se detuvo al final del templo , sus ojos destellando con gran admiracion. Un gran monumento posaba frente a el. Un par de cariatides parecian encarar a la contraria. En el lado negro habia un imponente erizo carente de boca , pero con unos ojos tan siniestros que hablaban por el. La blanca era la figura de una husky que lo miraba retante. Entre ellos habia un nuevo arbol , mas pequeño que los pilares enteriores. La enorme cola de la husky parecia proteger el lado del arbol frente a ella y se reconocia las raices del arbol blanco en este , pero en el lado del erizo , habia raices negras amenazando con corromperlo ; las mismas saliendo del arbol quemado.

El equidna nunca fue creyente , mucho menos religioso. Pero aquel lugar le trasmitian demasiado como pasarlo desapercibido. Era como si el bien y el mal chocaran en aquella localizacion y se purificaran con el cuerpo de agua bajo este.

Sacudio su cabeza para salir de su trance y dejo la bandeja ante las raices del arbol pequeño que actuaban como mesa. Giro en sus pasos y salio de alli , no sin antes voltear para verlo por ultima vez.

-Gawain…-Escucho el susurro de una voz femenina llamarle en su oreja.

-Quien anda ahí!?-Exclamo sobresaltado en medio del pasillo oscuro.

-Gawain…-Volvio a escuchar que lo nombraba , pero esta vez , sintio la indiscutible calidez de una respiracion en su oreja.

Giro en su otra direccion y desenfundo su espada. Ha estas alturas su pulso y respiracion actuaban de manera sobrenatural. Sus instintos le decian que saliera de alli , pero era demasiado testarudo para hacer caso.

-Muestrate!-Exigio en pose de combate.

-Tsk…tsk…tsk…-Una oscura risa hizo eco por todo el lugar. Ahora no era la dulce voz de una hembra , era algo tan macabro que no podria otorgarselo a ningun hombre existente.

Frustrado , dabatiendose entre el miedo y la furia , dio un paso adelante , en direccion contraria a la salida. Freno en seco al ser sacudido por una rafaga de viento y entrecerro sus ojos para poder identificar algo que se movia entre las sombras.

-Gawain!

El equidna fue atropellado por la oscuridad. Era como si la multitud que sentia a su alrededor , habia huido despavorida. Sacudio su cabeza aturdido , pero tuvo que elevar el rostro al escuchar pasos frente a el. No vio a nadie , solo un par de siniestros ojos verdes rodeados por un aura roja , ojos que lo miraban como si pudieran atravesar su alma.

-Ahhhh!

-0000000000000000000000000-

Habia salido de alli lo mas rapido que pudo. Estaba furioso y frustrado ; una mala combinacion para alguien con tan poca paciencia como el. Quien se creia que era? " Me quiere alejar de mi objetivo. Si estoy de 'nana' con la maldita reina no podre hacer ningun progreso."

Cerro de un fuerte portazo la entrada de las barracas y agradecio el estar solo. Arrojo su yelmo contra la pared y gruño tirando de sus puas. "Bien…" Respiro profundo dejando caer sus brazos. "Disfruta el tiempo que te queda , por que mientras mas tiempo me des para planear tu caida , peor te sera."

Sonrio con prepotencia ante sus pensamientos. " Y jura que ni el mismo Iblis podra salvarte." El azabache se dejo caer de espaldas en su cama , ahora , preparandose mentalmente para ir a cuidar a la reina. "La reina…"

Nimue era tan causante de la muerte de su familia como Arturo. Habia estado tan enfocado en acabar con el erizo azur , que habia olvidado ese detalle. Pero vengarse de ella seria muy facil , y lo mejor , no tendria que ensuciarse las manos. "La mejor parte , es que disfrutare mi venganza contra la , hermosa y fragil , rosa de Arturo."

Lancelot sonrio con sus ojos en penumbra ,confiado al relamerse los colmillos , sin saber que aquella rosa , tenia espinas tan letales que podrian acabar con sus planes.

 _ **Uhhhh como planeara Lancelot vengarse de Nimue? Que habra pasado con Gawain? Percival le habra afilado la espada a Galahad? Volvere a actualizar pronto? XD Lo sabran luego! Pero si quieren estar informados de las actualizaciones , los invito a dar like a mi pagina de fb! Link disponible en mi bio! Tambien quiero invitarlos a que voten en alfa por la version que deseen ( entrar al fic para entender mejor de que chingados hablo jajaja) Y ya creo que no tengo nada mas que decir , nos leeremos pronto! ;D chaooo!**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**He regresado! Con suerte ya no volvere a desaparecer xDMuchas gracias a: Sol gyt , AkanneRitonna , Rossana's Mind , Aragorn Van Hellsing , Hannia , YoSTH, catblackandwhite y leonora , por sus increibles reviews! :D Ahora si a leer!**_

 _ **Capitulo VIII: La mentira**_

Cayo de espaldas y retrocedio atemorizado. Aquella intensa oscuridad parecia estarlo sofocando y las venas de sus ojos comenzaron a sangrar mientras observaban , sin parpadear , a un enigmanico ser frente a el. Tenia un aura purpura y sus orbes verde florescente brillaban con intensidad.

Queria gritar , atacarlo y salir huyendo , pero le resultaba totalmente imposible y sabia que si no hacia algo pronto , moriria en manos de aquel ente maligno; sintio sus energias abandonar su cuerpo.

Pero justo cuando la enorme garra de su atacante iba a alcanzarlo , un gran celaje se atravezo en su camino.

-Grrr…

Sus orejas se aplanaron en su cabeza al escuchar aquel gruñido agudo alcanzar sus oidos. No estaba totalmente seguro de que ocurria , pero reconocio una figura luminosa frente a el.

-Fuera de mi templo!-Gruño amenazante.

Gawain suspiro ante la voz femenina del ser luminoso , su aliento volviendose visible por causa de las bajas temperaturas. El temor habia abandonado su interior. No sabia por que , pero se sentia protegido y con sus energias renovadas; estaba listo para luchar.

-Tsk…

Y justo despues de aquella risa amarga , la sombra de ojos aceituna retrocedio , desapareciendo en medio de la oscuridad.

Sus orbes purpuras apreciaron con intriga a su salvadora mientras se giraba para verlo de frente. Fue entonces cuando un par de ojos fuego le robaron el aliento.

-No deberias estar aquí , Sir Gawain.-Indico con una sonrisa.

-Quie…como sabe mi nombre?-Parpadeo varias veces y sacudio su cabeza para salir de su transe.

Esta lo observo curiosa , otro habria tomado la oportunidad para huir cuando ella hizo acto de presencia , pero el aun se mantenia alli.

-No hay nada que no sepa.-Respondio levemente en un delicado canto de sirena.

El equidna sintio como su corazon latia velozmente y dio un paso alfrente para poder verla mejor.

-Eres…tu…-Sus ojos se ampliaron al reconocerla y se sintio obligado a retroceder nuevamente.

-Ve. Tu compañero te esta buscando…-La criatura incognita comenzo a desaparecer poco a poco , hasta que no quedo nada.

No tenia que decirlo dos veces. Gawain giro en sus pasos y corrio en direccion a las escaleras antes de que la oscuridad lo alcanzara.

-0000000000000000000000000000-

*toc…toc…*

Sus orejas se pararon alertas al escuchar la puerta de su habitacion.

-Lady Nimue?-La voz de Sibila rezono del otro lado de la puerta.

-Adelante.-Indico con una media sonrisa al pararse de su cama e ir al centro de su recamara.

-Como ha amanecido?-Inquirio calmadamente , intentando saber que era lo que la reina sabia de los atroces acontecimientos.

-Umm…no logre dormir mucho. Tengo un mal presentimiento.-Suspiro con tristeza mientras bajaba la cabeza.

-De que se trata?-Pregunto con cautela. Debia de hacer que aquello pareciera una visita normal.

-No estoy segura. Me duele el pecho y me siento un tanto melancolica y vacia.-Su voz se quebro en medio de su explicacion.

La murcielago noto como ella se llevaba las manos a su pecho y luego la miraba con una media sonrisa. Esto solo la hacia sentir culpable , pero sabia que si decia algo , su cabeza seria puesta en una estaca.

-Hay algo mas…

La reina se dirigio a unos muebles que decoraban parte de su alcoba ; tres piezas con estampados floridos que rodeaban una mesa de robe decorada con un arreglo de flores exoticas. Se sento lentamente e invito a su adorada sirvienta a sentarse frente a ella.

-Si?

-Anoche…ayer crei ver a mi padre.-Susurro con temor viendola a los ojos.

Sibila trago pesado al no poder mantenerle la mirada y su corazon salto un latido ante aquellas palabras.

-Lo…lo vio?-Inquirio por lo bajo.

La erizo rosada la vio con confusion e intento girar su cabeza para poder verla mejor.

-Que ocurre , Sibila?

La voz preocupada de la reina la alerto. Debia de decir algo pronto o seria descubierta y , por mas que lo odiara en estos momentos , tenia que agradecer a que era muy buena mintiendo.

-Es…esos cuentos de lo que todos han visto aquí en las noches , me…

-jajaja! Tranquila nadie a sufrido ningun daño por causa de ello.-Bromeo un poco mas animada ante el temor de su amiga.

La vampireza entrecerro sus ojos ante la burla de la soberana.-No es cortes burlarse de otros , su alteza.-Le regaño con una media sonrisa.

-Jajaja , lo se. Solo es para que te animes.- Le sonrio calidamente al parar de reir.

Pronto el ambiente se torno mas liviano y ambas bromearon y hablaron relajadamente.

-Sibila.

La nombrada se helo en su lugar y un gran escalofrio le recorrio la espalda.

-S..si , su alteza?-Respondio parandose rapidamente y haciendo una reverencia ante el rey.

-Retirate y asegurate que nadie nos interrumpa.- Ordeno con molestia haciendo un ademan de mano para que se retirara rapidamente.

Nimue suspiro con cansancio al verlo de soslayo. " En que momento entro a mi cuarto?" Penso mientras lo veia sentarse frente a ella con una mascara de preocupacion.

-Que ocurre?-Cuestiono cruzandose de brazos.

-Asi te diriges a tu rey?-Cuestiono a modo de advertencia.

Nimue se remodio incomoda al ver como se le asomaban los colmillos levemente. -Disculpe mi rudeza , mi rey.-Corrigio entredientes con una falsa sonrisa.

Arturo la observo con frialdad , imaginando un sin numero de maneras para castigarla por su actitud irrespetuosa , pero sonrio levemente al recordar porque estaba alli.

-He venido a darte una terrible noticia , mi reina.-Comenzo a hablar , retomando su actuacion de 'el esposo consternado'.

La rosada sintio como su pulso se aceleraba y aquella sensacion de vacio regresaba.-Que…que ha ocurrido?-Cuestiono velozmente , desesperacion marcada en su mirada.

-El reino del lago fue atacado ayer.-Continuo lenta y cuidadosamente , estudiando las reacciones de esta.

-Queee?-Sus ojos se cristalizaron mientras su cerebro iba procesando la informacion y lo que aquello podria significar.

-Hubo una terrible masacre. Solo tu padre y yo logramos huir.-Continuo al ver como los ojos de esta se llenaban de esperanza. Como se deleitaba con aquella tortura psicologica que le estaba causando.

-Pa…padre esta aquí? Por eso lo vi ayer? Pe…pero…

El erizo azur obscuro se arrodillo frente a ella y la sostuvo de su rostro , logrando que se calmara y dejara de balbucear cosas sin sentido. "Estupido Merlin intentando arruinar mis juegos…tsk." Penso concentrandose en su actuacion.

Nimue se quedo tesa y lo vio fijamente a los ojos , en una especie de transe.

-De que hablas, Nimue? Tu padre no vino conmigo al castillo.-Pregunto por lo bajo sin soltarla.

-Pe…pero yo lo vi…-Respondio confundida , sus lagrimas nunca dejaron de bañar sus mejillas.

-Imposible. Merlin y yo nos separamos para perder a nuestros agresores.

-Entonces…eso significa que…-Trago pesado , volviendo a sentir como su corazon de sumergia en las profundidades de la tristeza.

-Significa lo que acabo de decir.-Gruño irritado al soltarla y pararse , dandole la espalda.

Esta reacciono y elevo la mirada al sentir la ventisca de aire que causo la capa de este al levantarse.

-No…no comprendo.

-No me sorprende.-Resoplo rodando sus ojos.-Merlin quedo en enviar una carta tan pronto y llegara a Napal.

Esta respiro profundo y le permitio a la esperanza a que se posara en su alma una vez mas.

-Ahora , arreglate. Le he ordenado a un caballero a que te escolte a la catedral dentro de un par de horas.-Comando viendola sobre su hombro antes de salir de alli.

Esta fruncio el ceño al ver que el no retrasaria la ceremonia luego de que el reino del lago fuera masacrado. Pero aunque no deseaba sentir la mas minima simpatia por el , no podia evitarlo. Al fin y al cabo sus padres habian sido asesinados.

-Solo espero que estes bien , padre…-Susurro al viento con esperanza , esperando que sus deseos salieran por su balcon y flotaran hasta su padre.

-00000000000000000000000000000000-

Observo la fina armadura de ebano que posaba en el maniqui de madera frente a su cama. Sus ojos resplandecieron en el fino ebano mientras tomaba el yelmo.

-Lancelot!-Exclamo el equida rojo al llegar visiblemente agitado y sin aire.

-Y tu donde andabas?-Cuestiono irritado girandose para verlo.

-Tengo que hablar contigo…no…no me vas a creer lo que…

-Hora de partir , Sir Lancelot.-Indico Galahad con seriedad llegando junto con Percival.

La gata lila noto una pizca de molestia en la forma en que el erizo plateado le hablaba al azabache , pero Lancelot parecio restarle importancia a su tono.

El azabache asintio , no muy complacido con que le siguieran dando ordenes , y se coloco su yelmo antes de tomar su espada.

-Es…espera tenemos que…

-Luego.- Corto a su mejor amigo al pasar de largo y salir de las barracas.

Gawain suspiro exasperado , dejandose caer en su cama ; la cual estaba a la par de Lancelot. "Supongo que me tomare un…"

-Sir Galahad! El rey me ha indicado que debemos de poner orden el en pueblo.-Informo Sir Agathor al entrar apresuradamente.

-Muy bien. Andando : Sir Percival y Sir Gawain.-Comando Galahad saliendo tras del erizo verde.

"Supongo que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad." Penso rodando sus ojos antes de pararse y salir de alli.

-000000000000000000000000000000000-

Nimue escogio un vestido simple y reservado. El tono verde menta de la tela tull sobre la blanca de seda , resaltaba sus ojos. Respiro profundo al verse en el espejo y sonrio para si misma.

Todo el mundo siempre le menciono que se parecia a su madre. "Como te extraño , madre." Penso con melancolia al tomar su cepillo del tocador y comenzar a peinar sus puas.

Recordo lo feliz que se miraban sus padre cuando ella vivia. Se preguntaba porque ella no podia ser feliz ; porque Arturo tenia que ser de esa forma.

 _ **Memories of Nimue on**_

 _Se miraba en el espejo , admirando lo hermosa que su madre la habia dejado. Vestia un traje acambanado en tono purpura con diamantes que lo hacian ver como un cielo estrellado. Aquellas capas en la parte de la cintura caian en forma de cascada dandole la forma de una flor invertida. Su corona de princesa era simple y delicada con simples incrustados de diamentes y perlas._

 _-Listo!-Aplaudio a sus espaldas mientras la miraba con orgullo._

 _-Gracias , madre!-La rosada salto a abrazarla con desbordante alegria._

 _-Apuesto a que Arturo de quedara sin habla cuando te vea.-Susurro con picardia mientras acomodaba las puas risadas de Nimue en el cuello alto de su vestido._

 _La rosada sintio como un gran sonroje decoro sus mejillas y rio nerviosamente._

 _-Me alegra que tengas sentimientos por el hombre que escogimos para ti.-Comendo con una amplia sonrisa._

 _-Qui…quien a dicho que y…yo…_

 _-jajaja! No tienes por que negarlo , hija. El es tu prometido y pronto se casaran! Ademas…-Comenzo acercandose a su oreja.-…yo se que el tambien tiene sentimientos por ti._

 _Las mejillas de Nimue ardieron con mucha mas intensidad y y mar de emociones la inundaron.-Tu…tu crees?-Cuestiono con inocencia._

 _-Awww claro que si! Ven , el baile ya va a comenzar y no querras llegar tarde o si?-Comenzo a guiarla a la salida de la habitacion._

 _Los nervios la calcolmian por dentro ,sentia como se le revolvia el estomago y su corazon no paraba de ataladrarle el pecho._

 _Su madre la guio a la entrada , en donde su padre la esperaba._

 _-Suerte , mi dulce niña.-Susurro con una sonrisa maternal antes de darle un delicado beso en la frente._

 _-Pero miren que hermosa esta mi reina!-Comenzo con orgullo el erizo naranja al verla._

 _-Jajaja , padre! Tu reina es mama!- Le regaño divertidamente mientras se colgaba de su brazo y este la gruiaba a la parte superior de las escaleras del gran salon._

 _-Claro que no! Ella es mi diosa!_

 _Las bromas y compañía de su padre lograron calmar sus nervios._

 _-Todos den un fuerte aplauso a su alteza real y a la princesa!-Una voz animada masculida hizo eco y en el baile al tiempo que la musica cesaba._

 _Merlin comenzo a descender junto con ella y esta no tardo en ver como todos los miraban con una gran sonrisa mientras aplaudian , pero toda su atencion fue dirigida a alguien en particular._

 _Alli , por el centro del mismo salon , caminaba con gracia su futuro esposo. Sus miradas se mantuvieron fijas la una con la otra y este le sonrio con galarnura luego de salir de su trance al ver lo despampanante que se veia._

 _Nimue sonrio con timidez ,aquel rubor natural nunca abandono sus mejillas. El se miraba tan elegante con su traje rojo y negro. Era su principe azul y ella su princesa encantada. No sabia si realmente lo amaba , pero no le importaba. Si lo que sentia no era amor , igual y estaba cerca de serlo._

 _Ambos pararon su descenso justo frente a Arturo._

 _-Esta noche , es una de las mas importantes de mi vida y les agradezco a todos el que hallan podido estar presentes.-Hablo con formalidad el rey.- Arturo , creo que tienes algo que decir.-Animo al erizo azur royal a que procediera._

 _Arturo respiro profundo antes de tornarse serio por primera vez en su vida. Estaba por dar un gran paso en su vida y ya no tendria tiempo de ser el chico despreocupado de siempre._

 _-Asi es.-Asintio antes de inclinarse con una rodilla en el suelo.-He venido a perdir la mano de su hija y bendicion.- Las palabras del principe temblaron un poco ante el nerviosismo._

 _Todos los presentes exclamaron sorprendidos al ver como el se dirigia a la princesa con un estuche abierto , revelando el anillo mas hermoso que Nimue habiha visto jamas._

 _-Tienes mi bendicion. Confio en que seras un gran esposo y cuidaras a mi hija como el mayor de los tesoros.-Asintio Merlin con una media sonrisa._

 _-No lo dude.-Asintio aliviado , aun sabiendo que el ya habia dado el permiso.-Nimue…_

 _El corazon de la rosada dio un vuelco al escucharlo dirigirse hacia ella. Si verlo arrodillarse ante ella le robo el aliento , esto acabaria con sus emociones …en una forma positiva._

 _Si bien ella sabia que esto pasaria en algun momento , nunca imagino que seria hoy. Aun asi estaba segura que , ni sabiendolo , podria haberse podido preparar para ello de ante mano._

 _-Aceptarias ser mi esposa y futura reina y gobernante de mi corazon?-Pregunto con timidez y cierta dulzura en su voz._

 _Nimue sonrio con lagrimas en sus ojos.- Si! Acepto ,siempre y cuando seas el rey y guardian de mi corazon._

 _Arturo sonrio calidamente viendola a sus ojos. Todos a su alrededor suspiraron y chillaron con emocion , otros simplemente aplaudieron._

 _Aquella promesa fue sellada cuando el coloco el anillo y beso su mano sutilmente , nunca despegando su mirada de la de ella._

 _Ese fue uno de los dias mas felices de la vida de ella , y uno de los ultimos…_

 _ **Memories of Nimue off**_

Sonrio ante el recuerdo decidiendo que su presente no empañaria esas hermosas memorias.

*Toc…Toc…*

Giro en direccion a la puerta. Sabia que debia de ser el caballero que la escoltaria , asi que coloco una sonrisa en su rostro y abrio la puerta , topandose con unos ojos que borraron su sonrisa y estrujaron su rostro en una mueca irritada.

-Sir Lancelot.-Le nombro a modo de saludo , salio de su habitacion y procedio por el pasillo.

El caballero la observo con molestia. " Vaya modales los de su _**alteza**_." Penso al rodar sus ojos exasperadamente al seguirla. "Ya veremos quien termina persiguiendo la cola de quien." Sonrio con prepotencia antes de retomar su actitud indiferente.

-00000000000000000000000000000000-

 _ **No se me asusten! Esto no es un sonamy xD Y tampoco se me desesperen que ahora es que comenzara el shadamy! Muchas gracias por leer! No olviden que pueden contactarme por fb estare haciendo una actividad para este fic! ( link disponible en mi bio) Y ya saben que adoro saber que opinan! Asi que no escatimen en dejar un review! Nos leeremos pronto ;D chaooooo!**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Okay no tengo perdon u.u he estado muy distraida leyendo mangas y los he dejado medio olvidados u.u Pero aun asi esta historia NO quedara inconclusa ;D Muchas gracias a: v , catblackandwhite , Hannie , AkanneRitonnaUwU , BlueRosePegasus , Dante , Aragorn Van Hellsing y Rossana's Mind por sus reviews! Significa mucho para mi su apoyo :'3**_

 _ **Capitulo IX: Fuera de carácter**_

Caminaron en silencio durante varios minutos , incomodos e irritantes minutos. Sus rubies paseaban por todos los trabajadores , corriendo de un lado a otro, y luego volvian a la hembra frente a el.

Resoplo irritado al recordar que asi tendria que pasar sus proximos dias. Aquella erizo no estaba ganando nada con esa bipolaridad. Un dia le sonreia y hablaba animada , y hoy estaba tratandolo como…ni siquiera lo trataba.

Fruncio su ceño mientras observaba como esta contorneaba sus caderas al caminar. No parecia hacerlo en una manera 'coqueta' , mas bien parecia un movimiento tan delicado y natural que cualquier cortesana del pueblo envidiaria. "Si tan solo su actitud fuera compatible con su apariencia." Penso al rodar sus ojos. El bullicio de los caballos y trabajadores llenando el ambiente en aquella pradera.

Si. El dijo que habia visto mejores , pero eso era una simple falacia. Nadie tenia que saber que el pensaba todo lo contrario. Por lo menos esto lo ayudaria a completar su objetivo.

-Sir Lancelot.-Le nombro con seriedad al detenerse.

El azabache la observo en silencio , esperando una nueva orden , pero ella solo lo observo por unos segundos , dudosa.

Nimue mordio su labio inferior al dirigirse a el. Queria verlo a los ojos al hablar , pero aquel estupido yelmo le imposibilitaba las cosas.

-Acaso sera usted quien me escorte a lo largo de los preparativos para la ceremonia de los padres de el rey?-Cuestiono dudosa.

Lancelot solo asintio como respuesta y pudo ver como ella se miraba irritada por la escasez de palabras; asi que le devolvio la mirada.

-Entonces le pedire que se retire su yelmo.-Comando entredientes antes de darle la espalda y continuar su camino.

-Me temo que…

-Es una orden.-Lo interrumpio viendolo sobre su hombro con molestia.

El caballero gruño por lo bajo ante la actitud altiva de la soberana. Retiro el casco y lo mantuvo en su costado mientras caminaba. Pero una indiscutible medio sonrisa surco sus labios. "Oh , como te hare pagar por todo esto…y como planeo disfrutarlo."

-00000000000000000000000000000-

Los caballeros corrieron al pueblo lo mas pronto posible , dejando atrás al equidna.

-Maldicion!-Vocifero tomando un respiro viendo su reflejo en las lozas critalinas a sus pies en un diseño azul agrietado. "Como demonios pueden ir tan rapido con estas armaduras tan ridiculamente pesadas!"

-Perdido , Sir?-La voz divertida de Sibila lo hizo voltearse.

La murcielago camino en su direccion , lenta y seductoramente. Gawain trago pesado al observarla de pies a cabeza ; dando gracias a Chaos de que ella no podia ver sus facciones tras aquella proteccion de hierro.

Sibila sonrio ampliamente al leer las reacciones de su cuerpo.-Podria mostrarte un atajo , si te interesa.- Le giño un ojo al detenerse frente a el.

No fue hasta entonces que el noto que ella traia una bandeja con varios utensilios …peculiares.

El espadachin se cruzo de brazos al bajar la cabeza para verla a los ojos.- No estaras intentando pedirme otro favor , vampira?-Acuso inflando su pecho con orgullo.

-Oh! No! Todo lo contrario. Esto es una paga por el favor anterior. Veras , no es facil lograr que alguien baje al templo.-Sonrio con sinceridad antes de bajar la cabeza frustrada.

Gawain lo penso por unos segundos antes de ver en la direccion en donde habia perdido de vista a los caballeros. Suspiro derrotado antes de asintir en su direccion.

-Por favor?-Murmuro dudoso al rascar la parte trasera de su cuello.

El ama de llaves sonrio complacida antes de pasar por su lado.-Sigueme.

-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

-Muy bien! Sir Lamorak y Sir Agathor en esa direccion! Yo me mantendre con Sir Percival en esta zona.

Los nombrados se dedicaron sonrisas complices antes de asintir e correr lejos del par.

Galahad los vio con sus ojos entrecerrados al percatarse de esto. "Rayos! No me la acabare cuando llegue a las barracas." Resoplo con irritacion antes de dirigirse en direccion a la gata lila.

-Sir?- Cuestiono al ver como habia un boicot corriendo en su direccion.

Una nube de humo acompañaba a la multitud ; todo indicaba que todo el suelo de la zona era tierra arida. Reconocio que estaban en un pequeño mercado con humildes negocios de : verduras y vegetales , flores , telares e incluso una herreria.

El erizo plateado sonrio levemente antes de parar frente a ella.-Nuestra mision es simple: reestablecer el orden. La unica regla es no matar a ningun civil innecesariamente.

-Ummm…-La felina vio dudosa a su nuevo jefe antes de ver a los plebeyos desesperados corriendo en su direccion.

Respiro profundo antes de desenvainar su espada e prepararse , pero la mano de Galahad en su hombro la detuvo en seco.

-No temas , yo te protegere.-Susurro calmadamente en su oreja al notar su nerviosismo.

Percival fruncio su ceño al escucharlo , ignorando el agradable cosquilleo que habian causado sus palabras y tacto.-No estoy aquí para ser protegida.-Asevero alejandose bruscamente de el y corriendo en direccion al 'peligro'.

Galahad parpadeo un par de veces antes de poder procesar que estaba pasando. "Debi de haberme expresado mejor." Maldijo por lo bajo antes de ver como aquella felina acababa con el problema.

Rio por lo bajo negando con su cabeza al ver como los rebeldes salian corriendo para evitar toparse con Percival. "Casi olvido como gano las electivas."

-Piensa quedarse mirandome , Sir Galahad?-Cuestiono con prepotencia al detenerse dandole la espalda.

-Creo que este sera un buen entrenamiento para ti.-Rio retirando su yelmo y envainando su espada.

Percival se volteo por completo al escucharlo. Que le parecia tan entretenido? Iba a cuestionarle. Pero se quedo sin habla al verlo sonreir. Su corazon salto un latido al ver como aquellos mares de oro destellaban al verla. "Este maldito erizo sera mi perdicion." Peso apartando la mirada rapidamente para ocultar su sonroje y ponerse su mascara irritada.

-00000000000000000000000000000000-

Ya en la catedral. Lancelot habia tenido que dejar a Nimue a solas con el padre. Se mantenia frente a la puerta de la oficina en donde estos habian entrado ; estaba aliviado de descansar de aquella actitud aniñada.

La enorme estructura estaba conformada por pino beige; aunque no era mucho lo que estaba en madera. Lo mas que reconocio fueron ventanales con las imágenes de Iblis en diferentes 'poses'. El arte era en mosaicos de diferentes colores y los enormes candelabros de ebano eran decorados con velas arcoiris. El azabache casi vomita por tantos colores en una seccion. Se sentia en un domo de cristal con bancos de marmol y un altar en donde posaba otra estructura de Iblis. La estatua de la diosa era totalmente gris con toques de ebano y cristal. Reconocio que era una especie de can con una cola peculiar y ojos fuego. Era increible que aquellos hipocritas solo creyeran en la diosa del balance e ignoraran al temible dios del mal y al creador de todo y todos : Chaos. Que no se supone que para que el 'balance' exista debe de existir el mal?

Sus pensamientos fueron invadidos por sus planes de venganza. Ya nada le sorprendia de igual forma. Lo que si le parecia curioso , era que Nimue no parecia afectada en lo mas minimo por la muerte del rey. Sera que esta en negacion o simplemente es tan frivola como su marido?

Quien sabe como sean las cosas , pero el siempre vio a su familia como lo mas importante en su vida. Su adorada Ginebra siempre lo despertaba saltandole encima con una gran sonrisa ; su madre Anastasia siempre lo regañaba por actuar tan 'serio' ; su padre…Marcus fue quien le enseño todo lo que sabe …quien mejor lo aconsejaba.

Pero su familia perecio en este reino tan injusto. La comida escaseaba por los altos impuestos y las medicinas era tan raras como una esmeralda en el lodo. Su hermana fue la primera en perecer , enferma y sin ninguna posibilidad de obtener ayuda medica. Poco tiempo despues , la madre de Lancelot no logro salir de su depresion ; la encontraron muerta en la tumba de Ginebra. La muerte de su padre fue por causa de las deudas ; Marcus se habia visto forzado a robar para poder mantener lo que quedaba de su familia y fue asesinado por ello.

Sus parpados cubrieron sus mares de sangre , ocultando todo el dolor y la melancolia que sentia. Ginebra siempre le dijo que podia decir todo lo que estaba sintiendo solo con verlo a los ojos. Era un libro abierto y no deseaba que nadie leyera lo que habia en aquellos capitulos tan dolorosos.

Habia prometido cerrar con broche de oro su historia , utilizando sangre para resaltar el gran desenlace. Pero tambien tenia un corazon noble , según su madre , y sabia que las lagrimas de una victima inocente podrian manipular aquellos borradores.

Pero aquí nadie era inocente…

-00000000000000000000000000000000-

Nimue suspiro melancolica al terminar de firmar los permisos. El padre la vio con simpatia al saber lo que habia en su mente. La muerte de su padre debia de ser terrible. Al fin y al cabo era la ultima familia que le quedaba.

-Cree que mi padre estara bien?-Pregunto con melancolia al entregar los papeles.

-Claro que si mi reina. Nuestro adorada Iblis es justa.-Asevero al verla con una media sonrisa antes de dirigir su mirada café a su gavetero y sacar los utensilios para poner su sello y hacer oficial la ceremonia.

Nimue asintio al devolverle la sonrisa , no muy convencida de aquello. Luego de ver a Merlin en el castillo la noche anterior , sentia que lo que los pueblerinos comentaban era cierto. Pero eso no era algo que podria hablar con alguien religioso. El termino de las cosas paranormales y 'lo malo' no era algo que se tomara bien en una iglesia.

Pero como podria negar algo que habia visto con sus propios ojos? Como ignorar las señales que le indicaban NO salir de su habitacion en la noche?

-Muchas gracias por todo!-Agradecio con una calida sonrisa en una leve reverencia antes de levantarse.

El dragon morado corrio para abrirle la puerta.-No es nada , su alteza. Estamos mas que agradecidos de que nos tomen en concideracion para una ocacion tan importante.-Sonrio en una reverencia.-Que la gran Iblis te acompañe.

Nimue asintio agradecida y salio de alli. Su sonrisa se torcio en un gesto irritado al ver al caballero cruzado de brazos frente a ella.

-Tengo hambre , consigame algo de comer.- Pidio intentando sonar autoritaria al tiempo que colocaba sus manos en sus caderas.

Lancelot arqueo una ceja al escuchar aquella orden. Con quien demonios pensaba que estaba tratando?

-Necesita que le haga un mapa , caballero?-Cuestiono sarcasticamente al cruzarse de brazos.

Lancelot resoplo molesto y decidido a mandarla al demonio , pero se detuvo y una sonrisa prepotente usurpo su gesto irritado.-Lo siento , pero tengo ordenes de no dejarla sola en ningun momento.-Indico con frialdad al cruzarse de brazos.

-Ordenes por parte de quien?-Cuestiono comenzando a molestarse.

-El rey.

-Tu estas aquí para servir…

-Estoy aquí para PROTEGERLA. No soy su sirviente.-Explico parando en seco frente a ella , haciendo enfasis en aquella palabra clave.-Complacer sus caprichos no es mi trabajo.

Nimue titubeo al ver como el era mucho mas alto que ella , sin mencionar que era un espadachin con gran destreza ,pero aun asi , continuo fulminandolo con la mirada. "Quien demonios se cree que es para hablarme de esta forma?" Penso furiosa sin notar que su respiracion estaba agitada y estaba roja del coraje. Como se deleito Lancelot con su coraje.

-Todo en orden , mi reina?-Cuestiono consternada una equidna naranja que pasaba por el area.

La rosada suspiro con molestia antes de apartar su mirada y sonreirle a la monja.-Que te he dicho de llamarme asi , Tikal?-Suspiro cansada parando frente a ella.

-Ah. Lo siento Nimue yo…

-Descuida. Tendran algo para merendar disponible? Muero de hambre!- Rio mas animada.

-Oh! Claro , acompañeme.-Asintio mas relajada asiendo un ademan de mano para que la siguiera.

El azabache vio con cansancio la escena. Por que demonios ella actuaba de esa forma con ella mientras trataba a todos los demas tan amistosamente? Tampoco era que deseara ser su amigo , pero necesitaba de la cooperacion de ella para poder llevar a cabo su plan. Aunque , por lo que veia , tendria que tomar medidas mas drasticas con ella y su actitud infantil. Despues de todo, las niñas malcriadas necesitaban ser castigadas.

-No te quedes ahí parado. Andando!-Ordeno Nimue a la distancia en una falsa actitud bromista.

-Grrr…

-0000000000000000000000000000000-

El equidna paseo en silencio por los pasillos , ahora desolados , del palacio. Esta parecia ser una zona diferente y le causo curiosidad el hecho de que nadie pasara por alli si era una forma mas simple de cruzar el enorme palacio.

-Por que tan callado , Sir?-Pregunto Sibila en su tipico tono seductor , su voz haciendo eco en el lugar.

-Estoy pensando en que tienes demasiado agrado en los lugares tetricos y desolados.-Indico viendola con sospecha.

-Jajaja! No es mi culpa que todos aquí sean unos cobardes.-Bromeo negando con la cabeza levemente.

-A que viene eso?-Arqueo una ceja confundido.

-Es eso de que hay fantasmas en el castillo y toda la cosa. Nadie viene aquí por que temen que los posea Mephiles.- Se encogio de hombros al explicar , sin dejar de sonreir.

-Acaso tu has visto alguno?-Pregunto dudoso.

-Claro que si. Los fantasmas estan en todas partes , no solo es el castillo. Sin duda ciertas 'leyendas' son ciertas , pero nunca ha habido algun incidente aquí.-Asevero girando a su derecha.

Gawain se mantuvo pensativo al escucharla. No queria creer nada de eso , pero no habia nada que explicara lo que le ocurrio en el templo ; tampoco podia ignorar lo que le comento Lancelot.

-Que hay de ti? No viste nada en el templo?-Pregunto curiosa viendolo de soslayo.

El equidna le aparto la mirada y se enfoco en el largo pasillo por el que merodeaban.-No.-Nego seriamente.

-Enserio? Eso es raro…-Murmuro pensativa.

Iba a cuestionarle , pero esto solo le abriria la puerta a muchas mas preguntas que no deseaba responder.

Sibila lo observo con una media sonrisa , decidiendo que seria mejor cambiar el tema. -Cuentame , Sir Gawain. Tiene alguna mujer especial?

Este suspiro melancolico antes de volver a mirarla.- No…

La murcielago noto que habia tocado un tema sensible al ver el cambio en el espadachin y suspiro un tanto apenada.

-Lo siento.-Pidio colocando una mano en su brazo.

Orbes lila la vieron por un momento antes de que este se liberara de su agarre bruscamente.- No importa.

-00000000000000000000000000-

Tikal sonreia al platicar con la rosada , sintiendose aliviada al no verla tan destrozada por lo ocurrido. Pero habia notado algo inusual en Nimue. Sus ojos se dirigieron al azabache cautelosamente y luego a la reina.

-Es nuevo?-Inquirio por lo bajo con una media sonrisa. No era comun ver a la reina con otro caballero que no fuera Sir Galahad.

La sonrisa de la reina se estrujo en una irritada.-Oh , el? Si.

La equidna parpadeo perpleja con aquella inusual actitud. Nimue siempre ha sido de carácter amistoso y dulce ,pero parecia que el caballero habia entrado en su lado malo.

-Umm , le ha hecho algo malo , Nimue?-Pregunto con cautela , estudiando sus reacciones.

-Por …por que lo dices?-Pregunto confundida ladeando su cabeza , depositando su taza de te en la mesa.

-No es cortez responder con una pregunta.-Indico arqueando una ceja al sonreir levemente.

Nimue suspiro por lo bajo al tiempo que sus orejas se plegaban a su cabeza. Enserio su molestia ante Lancelot era tan evidente?- No?-Susurro confundida.

Tikal rio al escuchar a la reina confundida por su respuesta.- Entonces , porque lo trata tan…ummm…-La monja rasco su cabeza al no encontrar las palabras correctas para describirlo.

-Tan?-Apresuro confundida.

-Tan como el rey…-Completo con una mueca desanimada.

El corazon de Nimue se detuvo al escuchar la comparacion y un dejo de culpa se reflejo en sus ojos.-No es cierto. Solo lo trato como lo que es.-Nego levemente al tomar una uva verde y comerla calmadamente , pero Tikal noto como Nimue veia a Lancelot de reojo.

-Un ser inferior?-Insinuo suspirando con tristeza.

-Que? No! Sabes que no pienso que nadie sea inferior. Pero el es un caballero de la mesa redonda y …bueno…yo…ohh…

Tikal sonrio al ver como Nimue estaba luchando por explicar sus verdaderas razones con una falsa. Sabia que la reina era uno de los seres mas sinceros que existia , pero cuando algo era muy vergonzoso , ella intentaba mentir.

Con suerte la conocia desde que eran niñas y entendia perfectamente lo que ocurria.-Jajajaja! Ay , Nimue! No tienes que explicame nada que no desees.-Rio divertidamente antes de volver a cambiar su mirada en direccion al azabache.

Nimue trago pesado al percatarse de que habia sido descubierta mintiendo. Pero como le explicaba que estaba molesta con el por lo que dijo? Incluso ella pensaba que era estupido e irracional. " _ **He visto mejores…"**_ Aquella voz prepotente hizo eco en su cabeza.

"Grrr… no es lo que dijo , es COMO lo dijo!" Intento convencerse en sus adentros de que no actuaba de aquella forma por lo que el pensara de ella.

-Es muy atractivo…-Susurro Tikal con una media sonrisa.

-Tikal!-Chillo sorprendida por aquel comentario.

-Que? Me diras que no lo has pensado ya?-Rio levemente viendola con una ceja arqueada.

-Cl…claro que no…yo…-Los pomulos de la reina se tornaron rojo sangre y esto solo hizo que la presente riera aun mas.

-Nimue. No es un pecado pensar que un chico es apuesto.-Indico intentando probar si lo que sospechaba era cierto.

-No…no es que sea un pecado…yo…uhh…-La rosada observo a Lancelot tras de Tikal , su mirada tornandose en una prepotente al llamar la atencion de este.-He visto mejores.-Completo con una sonrisa triunfante , asegurandose de que su respuesta llegara a sus oidos.

Tikal sonrio mas ampliamente al ver que la reina no le estaba hablando directamente a ella. Acaso Nimue queria que Lancelot supiera que ella no lo encontraba atractivo? O mas bien , que no supiera que si lo pensaba? Esto solo la llevaba a dos ultimas interrogantes : Lancelot era muy egocentrico o habia dicho que no le interesaba Nimue?

Mientras , Lancelot miraba a la reina confundido. A que venia aquella indirecta? O lo habia imaginado? A que se referia con 'he visto mejores'?

Rodo sus ojos exasperadamente al restarle importancia al tema antes de apartarle la mirada y retomar su semblante indiferente. Lo unico que deseaba en ese momento era largarse de alli e alejarse de ella.

Nimue jadeo ofendida y lo fulmino con la mirada. Como era posible que existiera un ser como el? No lo soportaba! Y acababa de conocerlo. Lo peor era que debia de soportarlo todos los dias este mes.

La monja intento contener una carcajada al ver la escena. Era como ver a dos niños.-Sabes…los niños suelen actuar como que no se soportan cuando les gusta alguien.-Indico divertida llamando la atencion de Nimue.

-Que insinuas?-Gruño viendola con sus ojos entrecerrados.

-Nada , nada…jajaja!

 _ **-000000000000000000000000000000-**_

 _ **Ay ya Nimue tu sabes que si te gusta y Lancelot no seas tan despistado jajaja xD No lo tomen a mal esto es algo comun incluso cuando dos personas no se conocen bien o ; no les ha pasado? Bueno Espero que esten satisfechos con el… ummm…lanmue?…Lancemue? Nimce? XD el shadamy ( ustedes me entienden !) que poco a poco se va desarrollando. Tambien le he dado un poco de atencion a las otras parejas. Que habra detrás de la reaccion de Gawain? :3 Asi que no olviden dejar un review si les gusto el capitulo :D Y claro tambien pueden pasar por mi sukulento fb y ver que hace esta escritora cuando no esta escribiendo xD Nos leeremos pronto! ( espero .) Chaoooo ;D**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**Atencion: Esto es solo una nota de autora , el proximo capitulo estara arriba en par de años…puuuffff Naah no se asusten xD Esta ES una actualizacion! Finalmente la vagancia a abandonado a este cuerpo trabajador y responsable jajaja Asi que ojala y valga la pena la espera! No olvido agradecer a quienes apoyan mi fic con sus reviews! Se les quieree! Espero que les guste!**_

 _ **-00000000000000000000000-**_

 _ **Capitulo XI: Que ocurre aquí?**_

El camino de regreso al palacio no fue menos incomodo. Nimue le daba vueltas al su actual "problema" con el caballero y no podia parar de sentirse culpable por su actitud inmadura. No queria que el pensara que ella lo veia conmo un ser inferior ; tampoco como superior. Necesitaba reparar esta situacion e entablar una mejor relasion con el espadachin. Al fin y al cabo , estaria atada a el por hasta que los preparativos terminaran , o eso esperaba.

Lancelot caminaba a un ritmo calmado , siempre alerta. Su mente estaba en blanco y era algo que no sucedia a menudo ; era agradable. Pero su acompañante tenia que estropearlo.

-Sir Lancelot?-Le nombro dudosa alzando la mirada.

El azabache no se giro a verla , pero sus orejas reaccionaron ante su llamado. "Aquí vamos nuevamente…"

-Deseo disculparme por mi actitud en el dia de hoy con respecto a usted.- Agacho sus orejas y aparto su mirada apenada.-No esta en mi tratarle…

-Olvidelo.-Respondio cortante viendo hacia delante.

La rosada fruncio su ceño al ser interrumpida , pero cerro sus ojos calmadamente y respiro profundo antes de proceder.

-Me temo que no es posible. Debe…

-ES posible. Olvidelo y continuemos nuestro camino. Esta por oscurecer.-La interrumpio nuevamente , ahora , hablando en un tono indiferente y viendola de reojo.

"No. No puedo. Este erizo y yo no podremos tener una buena relasion!" Penso perdiendo su paciencia.

-Por que no puede simplemente aceptar mi disculpa?-Cuestiono fulminandolo con la mirada al cruzarse de brazos frente a el.

Lancelot paro su marcha , considerando que podria quitarla de su camino de un manotazo , y bajo su mirada para verla , ahora , con irritacion.

-La aceptare si explica porque ha estado actuando de esa manera.-Indico.

Nimue parpadeo un par de veces antes de comenzar a sentir el calor en sus pomulos. Definitivamente no podia decirle que era lo que la habia puesto de aquel humor. Asi que procedio a actuar a la defensiva.

-No tengo porque darle explicaciones , caballero.-Vocifero desafiante.

"Volvemos con el cambio simultaneo de actitud. Porque no puede simplemente olvidar el condenado asunto!" Penso frotando sus cien con su mano libre.

-Entonces no me interesa una disculpa sin sentido.- Completo arto del nuevo dilema.

-No planeo moverme de aquí hasta que resolvamos este asunto.- Informo con autoridad colocando ambas manos en sus caderas.

El erizo negro sonrio peligrosamente.-No necesito que lo haga.

Y tras terminar su alegato , se coloco su yelmo y agarro a la reina ; recargandola de su hombro izquierdo para continuar y acabar con aquella pesadilla.

Dicha soberana chillo exaltada por esta accion. Su pulso galopo sin control y el calor en sus mejillas era demasiado evidente. " Quien demonios cree que es?" Penso alterada pataleteando al aire en un vano intento por liberarse de aquel agarre.

-Suelteme enseguida!- Comando iracunda.

Lancelot simplemente ignoro su irritante "saco de papas" y continuo su camino.

-00000000000000000000000000000000000-

Regresar al castillo, luego de tantos revuelcos, se sentia relajante. Es su vida habia imaginado que los caballeros trabajaban tanto; siempre que detectaba a uno cerca de su hogar : o estaba cortejando a alguna doncella ingenua o tragando alcohol sin ningun tipo de responsabilidad.

-La noto pensativa , Sir Percival.- Comento su compañero con una media sonrisa.

-Solo estoy algo cansada.- Respondio encogiendose de hombros.

-Descuida. Con suerte mañana nuestras guardias seran simples y calmadas. Despues de todo , hoy te has dado a conocer y dudo que algun malhechor desee tener problemas contigo.-Rio levemente al recordar como ella no le habia dado tiempo de calmar ninguno de los alborotadores.

-Insinua que soy aterradora?-Comento un tanto ofendida.

-Indico que haz hecho un excelente trabajo.- Respondio sonriente antes de dedicarle un guiño de ojo.

Que suerte que la gata lila traia su yelmo. Le sorprendia la facilidad con la que el erizo plateado la hacia sonrojar. "No me puedo permitir ser influenciada por este macho." Penso reponiendo su compostura.

-No ha sido nada.- Ahora su voz era cortante.

Galahad elevo una ceja confundido , pero le resto importancia.-NO hay necesidad de ser modesta.

-Lo vere en la mañana , Sir.- Suspiro con sus ojos entrecerrados al despedirse y continuar.

-Huh? Ha sido algo que he dicho?- Susurro confundido por la repentina actitud.- Tal vez sea el cansancio…

-0000000000000000000000000-

-Juro que alertare a todo el pueblo si no me baja!

Los gritos de la reina ya le habian causado un terrible dolor de cabeza. Ahora si estaba de mal humor. Gruño desviandose de la vereda.

-Suficiente!

Lancelot se detuvo frente a un manzano y la deslizo sobre su hombro para que cayera parada con su espalda contra el tronco. La rosada se helo ante el brusco movimiento sin saber que hacer ; sus quejas finalmente cesaron al ver como el arrojaba su yelmo al suelo y le tapaba la boca.

-Estoy arto de tu absurda actitud! Asi que te dare dos opciones y mas vale que escojas con tu cerebro y no con tu maldito orgullo!- Exclamo con su mano libre recargada al lado de la cabeza de Nimue , su rostro demasiado cerca al de la misma.- Continua por tu cuenta SIN distracciones o te vuelvo a cargar.- Completo retirando la mano de su boca lentamente.

Sus esmeraldas no podian apartarse de aquellos mares de sangre que amenazaban con ahogarla. Trago pesado y respiro rapidamente. NADIE. JAMAS! Le habia hablado de aquella manera. Pero era curioso como aun con su malhumor el habia considerado su libertad y le permitio escoger ; Arturo nunca le daba opcion. Y mas aun , aunque sus movimientos fuero rapidos e bruscos , su tacto era sutil y la habia protegido de no golpearse contra la aspera madera del arbol.

No era autoridad , el solo estaba imponiendo su orgullo masculino y no desquitando su coraje.

Sin embargo , solo podia preocuparse por una sola cosa : su cercania. Su respiracion chocando sutilmente con su tez y aquellos fuertes brazos que la mantenian acorralada.

-L…lo siento…yo…

-No mas disculpas!-Suspiro cansado.

Nimue asintio cuidadosamente.- Caminare.- Respondio por lo bajo.

Lancelot asintio al alejarse por completo.-Andando. Ya se ha ocultado el sol.- Indico viendola sobre su hombro.

Le tomo un par de segundos para reaccionar antes de , lentamente , caminar tras su caballero en silencio. Sus orejas agachadas en sumision. Y , aunque eso podria tomarse como una nueva razon para discutir , ella sonrio calidamente al sentir como la pesada atmosfera entre ellos se calmaba.

Curiosidad ilumino sus dulces aceitunas al notar un leve detalle. " Luego de haberme tratado tan agresivamente se a arrepentido , pude verlo en sus ojos…"

Asi ambos erizos caminaron en silencio bajo un cielo en tonos fuego , ajenos al echo de que una silueta luminosa tomaba el lugar de Nimue bajo aquel manzano.

-Esperanza. Eso es lo que irradia ese caballero.-Sonrio el enigmatico ser al capturar una manzana que caia del follaje sobre este.-Yo que tu lo trato mas amistosamente , Nimue.-Una sonrisa angelical abandono la figura antes de que poco a poco se desvaneciera en la nada.-Atesora a tu nuevo caballero…

-00000000000000000000000000000000000000-

-Que hiciste que?-Gawain cuestiono incredulo atraladrando la sensitiva audicion de su mejor amigo.

-Grrr!

-Estas loco? Planeas que te asesinen?-Cuestiono tomandolo de los hombros.

-Exageras.-Comento con indiferencia , intentando evitar una nueva discusión en el dia de hoy.-De ser asi , no estariamos conversando en estos momentos.- Indico frotando su ceño.

Ambos caballeros paseaban por los desolados pasillos del castillo. Era casi media noche y solo la luz de la luna que se colaba por el ventanal los guiaba.

-Supongo que tienes razon.-Acepto rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza , avergonzado por sobreactuar.-Solo , ten mas cuidado la proxima vez , si?

-Humph.

-Algun nuevo plan?- Inquirio con mas seriedad.

-Luego de lo acontecido hoy , supongo que mi plan funcionara a la perfeccion.-Sonrio de medio lado confiado.

-Prohibido confiarse.-Advirtio a modo de regaño.

-Lo tengo claro. Ahora aclarame una nueva duda , equidna. Que demonios hacemos aquí?- Cuestiono irritado viendo a sus alrededores con desagrado.

-Quiero confirmar si los rumores son ciertos.- Se encogio de hombros como si fuera lo mas natural.

-Huh?-Arqueo una ceja sin comprender.

-Es eso de los fantasmas y toda la cosa…

-Dime que no me estas haciendo perder el tiempo con estos estupidos cuentos de niñ…

-Caballeros?

El equidna y su amigo detuvieron su marcha para mirar sobre sus hombros. Una figura muy conocida caminaba en su direccion.

-Mi…rey?-Le nombro dudoso Gawain al verlo un tanto…diferente.

Arturo se detuvo a unos diez pies de distancia , justo donde uno de los rayos lunares atravesaban el corredor. Se le miraba diferente. Sus puas eran de un azul royal , color mas claro de lo habitual , y sus ojos ojos tambien tenian un tono mas sutil. Se le miraba confundido y no habia ningun rastro de aquella aura aterradora que siempre lo acompañaban.

-Nuevos espadachines…-Susurro para si mismo al no reconocer al par ante el.

Lancelot y Gawain se vieron a los ojos , alertas , antes de volver a ver al soberano.

-Se le ofrece algo , Señor?- Volvio a hablar el equidna , ahora , con mas seriedad.

-Nada en lo que puedan ayudarme…-Respondio con un destello de tristeza en sus ojos.- Regresen a las barracas.- Ordeno suspirando antes de continuar su camino.

Lancelot lo siguio con su mirada , anotando cada nuevo detalle en aquel dictador. Era como si fuera un erizo diferente y por un instante , creyo ver sus puas un tanto traslucidas.

-Como usted ordene , su alteza. Andando , Lancelot.- Le nombro Gawain para que lo siguiera.

Este asintio acompañando al espadachin , ambos sumergidos en sus pensamientos.

-Algo no anda bien…- Hablo alfin el de mirada lila.

-Ya lo creo.- Afirmo Lancelot con seriedad , creando una nota mental de investigar mas a aquel personaje.

Pero el rey se giro y los observo desde las sombras.

 _ **Memories of Arturo on:**_

 _Solo en el camposanto donde descansaban sus padres , Arturo limpio una nueva lagrima fugitiva. Habia pasado una semana luego de aquel fatidico suceso y no podia creer como cada dia le dolia mas._

 _-Arturo…_

 _-Dejame solo , Nimue._

 _-Pero…_

 _-Por favor._

 _La reina asintio con tristeza al depositar un sutil beso en la frente de su amado antes de partir. Le dolia verlo en aquel estado. No estaba en el ser tan callado y solitario. Ya no recordaba como aquella sonrisa desinteresada se miraba y sus ojos no brillaban mas._

 _Un aura de oscuridad lo mantenia prisionero y no encontraba que hacer para ayudarlo._

 _-Dale tiempo ,Nimue.-Aconsejo Merlin consternado._

 _-Pero , padre…_

 _-No hay mal que dure cien años primor.-Indico._

 _-Ni cuerpo que lo resista…-Completo preocupada antes de desaparecer de la escena._

 _El erizo azul royal se levanto y comenzo a caminar sin rumbo mirada perdida estaba en el horizonte , donde terminaba el cementerio y comenzaba el jardin real secundario._

 _Se sento en la rivera de un delicado riachuelo que rodeaba el jardin formando una libelula junto con los hermosos arbustos llenos de margaritas._

" _Como continuar sin ustedes…"Penso con pesar ante el recuerdo de sus padres sonriendole._

 _El erizo abrazo sus rodillas mientras el agua se reflejaba en sus ojos con la gracia de la luz lunar…no se habia fijado que ya era de noche y las bajas temperaturas no parecian afectarle._

 _Se sentia muerto por dentro._

 _-Todo tiene solucion…-Susurro una voz desconocida enlazada con el viento._

 _-No la muerte.- Respondio sin emocion , sus ojos ahora observando el cuerpo de agua._

 _El agua estaba calmada y podia ver su reflejo incluso cuando podia ver las rocas en el fondo. Una estrella fugaz capto su atension ,al reflejarse por igual , distayendolo de su imagen distorcionada y con una sonrisa sadica…_

 _ **Memories of Arturo pause**_

 _-00000000000000000000000000000000-_

La reina se dejo caer en la cama. Sus ojos en direccion al ventanal de su alcoba.-Que dia…-Susurro calmadamente.

Se sentia cansada y sabia que mañana seria un dia igual o mas agotador. Con suerte no tendria mas problemas con el caballero.-Lancelot.-Le nombro inconscientemente. Sus mejillas ardieron ante el recuerdo de lo sucedido antes de regresar al castillo. " Estaba tan cerca. Siquiera recordarlo me devuelve la sensacion de su respiracion en mi rostro."

Su corazon se agito automaticamente y emociones que creia muertas crecian en su interior. " Que estoy pensando?" Se regaño en sus adentros golpeandose con la palma de su mano en su frente.

" Nuestra relasion no tiene que ser mala , pero tampoco tan buena."

Pero ella sabia que seria mucho mas compleja que eso. Ella tenia una gran curiosidad por aquel enigmatico erizo y el no parecia ser del tipo de compartir su vida con nadie , y mucho menos por saciar la curiosidad de un extraño…Eso le costaria trabajo , pero : que podria perder con intentarlo?

-Al menos podre distraerme mientras mi padre aparece.

 _ **-000000000000000000000000-**_

 _ **YYYYYYYYYYY ese a sido el capitulo! Les dije que no abandonaria esta historia! Tal vez tome algo de tiempo actualizar , pero actualizo xD No olviden que me encanta leer sus opiniones! Nos leeremos pronto! ;D Chaooooooooooooo!**_


End file.
